Blurring the Lines
by Selah25
Summary: Angel and his crew have taken control of Wolfram & Hart.  A past lover makes her way back to L.A. surprising Angel.  Things have changed, drastically, from when they first met. TPTB have woven their magic that collides Selah and Angel once again.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Pan into the front face of Wolfram & Hart. We see a pair of leather boots making their way through the entrance, a delicate finger presses the button on the elevator, and the doors slide closed, leaving the tall figure, faceless. The elevator rings and the door opens. Our stranger makes their way towards the office of Angel. Harmony, the secretary, watches in awe as the stranger ignores her request to take a seat, finding the stranger eerily familiar. The stranger places two palms on the glass doors and pushes them open, facing a crowded office, and makes herself known. Standing before them is a tall, rather athletic woman, late twenties, with alabaster skin, and short, raven black hair. Enveloping her body are a pair of worn, frayed, form fitting jeans, a strapless, black leather bodice, encompassing her tall frame is a leather trench coat, frayed at the edges. Strapped across her shoulder is a black messenger bag. Her dark, green eyes are piercing. _

_Selah: Miss me?_

_Spike: Hell, poppet, how can I miss ya, when I haven't the bloodiest idea who you are?_

_Angel stands over his desk, mouth open, dropping a thin manila file folder to the floor. The papers go astray. Fred scurries to pick them up. _

_Angel: Selah?_

_Spike: Selah? The Slayer's cousin? _

_He looks her over, nods in approval._

_Spike: The years have done you good._

_Angel: How'd you get past the detectors?_

_Selah: Funny, I'd ask you the same but..._

_The others, including Gunn and Lorne, stand in silence, waiting their boss' next move. Who is she? Why would the alarms have gone off? Weren't they for vampires? Alarmed that the stranger offers to be frisked for their own safety, snaps Gunn to attention. He offers to do the safety search. He offers his hand to Selah._

_Gunn: Name's Gunn._

_Selah: (looks him over and winks) Sure is._

_Lorne, who senses a rare jealousy in Angel, shoos Gunn to the side and gives his boss the go. Angel saunters over to Selah who is still standing in the doorway, the glass doors, frosted, have closed behind her. He begins to search her, beginning at the ankles, roaming up her thighs, perhaps a bit slower and harder than he needed to. He glides his hands up to her abdomen, where he squeezes her left side. Selah flinches. Angel appears to recall why, darkness behind his eyes._

_Selah: Easy. Time doesn't heal all wounds._

_Angel: Take off the trench._

_Selah: (throws it off, lands on a nearby chair. She turns around; two large tattoos, resembling angel wings cascade over and down her blades.) You're the boss._

_Angel: (notices tattoos) That's new._

_Selah: So are a lot of things._

_Angel: Why are you back?_

_Selah: Heard L.A. needed some help, and by the looks of it…Angel Investigations has gone to hell in a hand basket._

_She glares at Angel. The others are taken back. No one ever had such a rapport with him. Who was she? _

_Selah: Look who's holdin' the handle._

_Angel: It's not what it looks like._

_Selah: Nothing ever is with you, Angel._

_Fred, senses the tension, makes her way over. Stumbling over her words, she greets Selah._

_Fred: I'm Fred…Winifred, well, no one calls me that…Angel here didn't mention he was expectin' a visitor._

_Angel turns his head to Fred, apparent that he had no idea._

_Fred: Right, ha, silly me, he had no idea. Well don't I feel like an idiot._

_Selah: Don't worry about it. _

_Selah: He was never one for surprises. This time is no different._

_Wesley walks in, oblivious to who has arrived. He is mumbling something about an ancient incantation. Notices everyone is silent and facing the very door, he entered not a moment ago. Seeing Selah, he gasps._

_Wesley: Well, I'll be…_

_Selah: Huh. Heard the Watcher's Council kicked you out. Looks good on you, Wes. _

_Wesley: (Stutters, blushes) Th-Thank you._

_Angel is still close to Selah, he turns his face towards her, his lips dangerously close to her ear._

_Angel: You're a hard one to find, Selah._

_Selah: (scoffs, nods) Speak for yourself._

_Selah: Hard to locate those who are "helping the helpless" when they are too busy siding with the spineless._

_Lorne: Listen, you raven haired harlot, be careful who you are calling spineless._

_Selah: No offense, I can sing for you, if that will ease your ill feelings._

_Wesley: How'd you know…?_

_Selah: Anagogic demon, reads auras, has a fancy little place for Karaoke. _

_Wesley: Huh._

_Angel: She always did her homework, Wesley. _

_Selah: Are we through? I kinda had a long day._

_Angel: Yeah, we're through…for now. _

_He walks over to his desk and presses a button on his phone. Harmony picks up. _

_Angel: I need a drink._

_Selah: I'll take a water._

_Angel: Make that two. No, Harmony, one water, one blood. _

_Harmony: (on speaker) But boss, wouldn't she rather…_

_Angel: Harmony!_

_Harmony: Right away, boss!_

_Selah walks over to Angel's desk and sits in his swivel chair. She faces the gang and is greeted by stares. She waves._

_Selah: Hey…again. _

_Angel: Can you guys give us a few?_

_Wesley: Yes, yes, can't you see we need to play catch up?_

_Angel: You too, Wesley._

_Wesley: Rr-right, of course. I do have some work to do._

_Gunn: (os to Fred) You think she and Angel…_

_Fred: (os to Gunn) Oh, gross…that's just…well, maybe._

_They exit Angel's office and we see a close up of Angel's face. _

_Angel: Why are you really here?_

_Selah: Why are YOU really here? Is this how you want to go out, being the boss of the big bad?_

_Angel: I told you, it's not…_

_Selah: …what it seems, yeah I got that part. _

_She spins and stands up quickly and walks over to the big glass windows overlooking downtown L.A. _

_Selah: Nice view. Too bad it's all smoke and mirrors. _

_Angel: Selah…_

_Selah: What happened to you, Angel? Fighting the big bad, snuffing the evil out, one pathetic demon at a time. _

_Angel: I know how this must all look, but I swear, there's a purpose. _

_Angel: (os) What that is…I haven't figured out yet._

_Selah: So you never answered my question._

_Angel: I thought I just did._

_Selah: No, when I first walked in…_

_Angel: You mean when you made your big entrance…_

_Selah: Right. So did you? _

_Angel: Did I what?_

_Selah: Miss me?_

_End shot with Selah's piercing green eyes, awaiting Angel's answer._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Same day, only Angel and Selah remain in his office. She stares at him, waiting for an answer to her previously asked, "Did you miss me?"_

_Angel is standing by the window, staring out. He doesn't answer her._

_Selah: Right, sure…what was I thinking._

_Angel: No, damn it, no…that's not it. Of course I missed you._

_Selah: You hesitated._

_Angel: It's been known to happen._

_Selah: No it hasn't._

_Angel sits at his desk. Plays with a pen. Changes the subject. Watches Selah pace about his office, wishes she would just sit down._

_Angel: Where'd you go?_

_Selah: Where haven't I gone? Europe, trained with Willow a bit…she's no longer dark and scary. Giles, well…he's Giles. Helped me with a few things actually. Buffy…well once we were all blessed as slayers, she took a vacation. I picked up the slaying…here, there…(os) They've tried to slay me…_

_Angel: What?_

_Selah: Nothing, not important._

_Selah: I've missed you…us. Stopped by the Hotel once._

_Angel: What? When?_

_Selah: A few years back. Made my way out of Sunnydale, stopped over in Hell A. You and Cordelia were arguing by the front desk. You seemed happy. _

_Angel's face darkens. She doesn't know that Cordelia is in a coma. _

_Selah: Did I say something?_

_Angel: (shakes head) Why didn't you stop in?_

_Selah: After our last encounter…I didn't know how you'd take it._

_Angel: That wasn't me then…I'm s-sorry. (He reaches out to her waist. She pulls back)_

_Selah: It wasn't you…but it was still the man I fell in love with._

_Angel: Angelus was never a man…I could never be a man._

_Selah: You were…once…Something happened that night…things changed._

_Angel: They reinstated my soul._

_Selah: I lost a part of mine…_

_She kneels down and sits cross-legged on the floor. He sits down beside her, wondering why she didn't just choose a chair. Harmony walks in with their drinks. Selah opens a pouch on her bodice, pops two pills, and takes a long drink of water. She looks different, he amuses. Smells different. _

_Angel: Those the enchanted pills?_

_Selah: How'd you…_

_Angel: Giles. I do my homework too._

_Selah: You checkin' up on me?_

_Angel: I'd say we're even there._

_Selah: Touché. _

_Angel: I would have never wished...(he gestures with his hands) that on you._

_Selah: It was hard for a while…fighting off the changes. Controlling the demon, not letting it control me. That's why I left. Willow…Giles…they helped me heal. I can control it now. It's not as half bad as you'd think. I can fight off the cravings, the turning…with these. (she shows him the pills) I can go outside._

_Selah: I'm sorry, that was cruel._

_Angel: But fair. Cruel is what I did to you._

_Selah: I don't blame you. We both played out the roles we were dealt. I blame the Powers. They had it planned out from the get-go. I was just part of their plan. _

_Angel: You sound so…_

_Selah: Optimistic? I've been takin' classes._

_Angel: It never healed?_

_Selah: It scarred over. Funny, it tingles whenever I get close. _

_Angel: Close?_

_Selah: To you. _

_Angel: Your senses keen? _

_Selah: They are. But this is different. Whenever you're nearby, I can feel you. _

_Angel: But I…_

_Selah: You said I was hard to find. You never said you didn't find me. _

_Angel: Texas. That was you. Why didn't you…_

_Selah: Same reason you didn't. I liked keeping my distance. It was safer that way. It's how I knew I found you at the Hotel too. I tracked you the night before. A bar brawl, some demonic dive down Broadway. Followed you through the back and down the sewers. I hate the sewers._

_Angel: I don't have the luxury. (he gestured to her pills)_

_Selah: So Spike. What's up with that?_

_Glad she changed the subject, he told her the story of how an amulet came through the mail, out popped Spike, non-corporeal. Selah knew of the amulet, Buffy had told her. He asked how her cousin was doing, Selah didn't have much to report. _

_Selah: We were never close. I just happened to be there at the wrong time. She never got over the fact that I harbored you while you tormented her and the rest of the Scooby gang. _

_Angel: Right. Who could? _

_Selah: You got over it. If I remember correctly, you got under it too. _

_Angel: Okay, okay, let's not open that book, thank you very much. _

_Selah: It was a good book. _

_Angel: Yeah, yeah it was. Of all the memories I have from being Angelus, there are a few good moments. _

_Selah: Then there are the blood filled, tortuous moments, where you skewered half of her friends? _

_Angel: Selah! _

_Selah: You do remember that though, don't you? Slicing through my abdomen with that damn sword._

_Angel: Only after you pierced my chest, just missing my heart. _

_They begin to argue. Jumping to his feet, he watches as Selah backflips away from him. Taking a fighter's stance, they square off. They go blow for blow, never making contact, their grunts could be heard from outside the corridor. Blocking her kicks, he defends himself with a roundhouse to her face. She leans away from it, side sweeping his leg out from under him. She squats over his body, her knees bracing his sides. She sees that his face has turned. She licks her lips and grins. Two pearly white fangs can be seen. _

_Selah: Well isn't that how you like it? Flat on your back, putting the woman to work._

_Angel: I thought you could control it?_

_Selah: Who says I'm not?_

_Angel: Well…(he fights off the urges that have reeled his body)_

_Selah: (kisses Angel, bites his lip, licks the droplet of blood, raises eyebrows) Well. _

_Hearing the commotion, Gunn, Wesley and Fred come running into the office, armed and ready to defend. Scanning the office, they notice a few chairs on their sides, papers strewn on the floor, a lamp has broken. In the middle of it all, they see Selah atop Angel. _

_Wesley: Angel, is everything all right?_

_Angel: (his face turns back to normal) All's said and done here, Wes. Good timing as usual. _

_Wesley: R-right. I see what's going on here. Our bad. (he looks to Gunn for reassurance)_

_Gunn: Well, that answers my question._

_Fred: Hmm…a bit cliché don't you think?_

_Gunn: What's that? _

_Fred: The whole let's fight and make up scene._

_Selah: Well, isn't this embarrassing. _

_She gets up and offers a hand to Angel. He gets up, presses the wrinkles out of his shirt. She begins to pick up a chair. She starts to laugh. Angel starts in. They look on in stupor. _

_Fred: (os) Is Angel laughing?_

_Wesley: Uhh, Angel…I am correct in assuming you are in fact, Angel._

_Angel: Who else would I be?_

_Wesley: Well, in all due respect…you…girl…_

_Angel: Not possible. _

_Gunn: Not possible? Look at her, man! _

_Selah: That's not what he means, boys._

_Angel: She's part vampire. I can be as blissful as I'd wanna be… it's just not possible._

_Fred: I'm so lost. Are you saying there's no chance for Angel to go all "grrr" on us?_

_Selah: No chance. _

_Fred: I'm sold. As long as I don't have to stake the boss… _

_Angel: Thanks, Fred, I think. _

_Wesley: There's always a chance, Angel. _

_Selah: Well, there's our pessimist. _

_Wesley: I'm just saying, obviously there's something magical going on here. Last I heard, you weren't a vampire. _

_Selah: Long story. It's controllable. _

_Wesley: But you have a soul…you're not dead._

_Spike: (os) Who is nowadays?_

_Selah: So does he and no one wonders about that? _

_Angel: We wonder…care? Well…_

_Spike: Heard that. Don't you have to go brood in a dark corner soon?_

_Throwing her hands up in frustration, the clashing of opinions and neediness were too much to handle. Her mind was swirling. _

_Selah: Enough!_

_Spike laughs, obviously enjoying her misery. The rest however, are quick to silence themselves._

_Gunn: Yes Ma'am. _

_Fred: Whoa!_

_Selah: Wesley, I'd be more than thrilled to explain all the logistics to you, but I am tired. I need to rest. _

_Wesley: Of course, where are my manners? I have a spare room…_

_Angel: She'll stay at my place. _

_Wesley: (os) Of course she will._

_Angel: What was that?_

_Wesley: Hmm? Did you hear something?_

_Selah walks over to Fred and engages her in conversation. Fred is a bit wary of their new guest, but if Angel is okay with her…_

_Selah: No chance, Fred. I wouldn't let that happen. Promise. _

_Fred: So, you said you have proof? _

_Selah: We'll have a girl's night. If you can get away from the lab._

_Fred: I'd love to get away from the lab, from this place really. It's so…_

_Selah: Depressing? _

_Fred: That too. I was going for overwhelming. _

_Angel and Spike are bickering in the corner and Spike yells out._

_Spike: Bloody hell, Angel, take the day off._

_Angel: I can't just take the day off, Spike._

_Spike: Why the hell not? There is a brain behind that large forehead of yours, right?_

_Angel: You wanna throw digs?_

_Spike: You're the boss-man, you can take off whenever you want. You really are dense aren't ya mate?_

_Selah: He has his moments._

_Angel: I am the boss._

_Spike: Say it again, this time with feeling!_

_Angel: I am the boss! Gunn, Wesley, you two think you can handle this case we're working on until tomorrow?_

_Gunn: Sure thing, boss-man._

_Wesley: We're on it. _

_Selah and Angel head out to the elevator. Getting on, she sees that he hits PH and realizes he lives in the same building he works in. They are heard conversing as the doors close._

_Selah: How's it feel, boss?_

_Angel: Laugh it up. I work better alone._

_Selah: I'm sure they'd love to hear that._

_Angel: They're a great bunch. Work hard, fight even harder. It's just…_

_Selah: When you were going solo, you only had to answer for yourself. _

_Angel: I only had to look out for me._

_Selah: They don't seem to need it…the looking over that is…_

_Angel: Not much, anymore. Fred's come a long way. Wes…_

_Selah: Will always be Wesley?_

_Angel: Exactly. _

_Selah: That Gunn seems to be quite handy. Big. _

_Angel: Easy. He's got it all, brains and brawns. He's head of Legal._

_Selah: You mean, he's a lawyer of Wolfram & Hart._

_Angel: Same thing._

_Door to the elevator opens and they walk down a small corridor. Angel opens up the two steel doors and Selah scans his apartment. Everything is sleek and gray. She walks over to the fridge. Canisters of blood, bottled water, and an orange line the shelves. The coffee maker has burnt cold and there are stale donuts on top the counter. _

_Selah: Comes stocked I see._

_Angel: Order whatever you want. I don't eat much. _

_Selah: You don't taste, there's a difference. _

_Angel: Order for two then. I've had my fill of blood. _

_Selah: Greek?_

_Angel: Yeah, I have a place circled on the fridge. You still like Greek?_

_Selah: It's something stable in my life. _

_Angel comes out of his bedroom, donning a pair of exercise shorts, black of course, and a singlet. Selah looks on him and memories of their workouts flash through her head._

_Angel: Exercise for me. That's my Greek. _

_Selah: Lookin' good. As usual. _

_Angel: I can't be flabby fighting off the big bad, now can I?_

_Selah: No, we couldn't have that. I'm sure that'd be one more thing Spike would poke fun at. _

_Angel: Please. My day off. No mention of Spike. Deal?_

_Selah: Deal. _

_Selah picks up the phone and orders take out. Angel comes up from behind and puts his arms around her waist. She pulls away, coiling the cord with her finger. She finalizes the order._

_Selah: Thank you. Right, the Pent House. Wolfram & Hart. _

_Angel: Didn't you bring any bags?_

_Selah: Down in the car. Didn't know if I'd be welcomed or not. _

_Angel: Tell me you didn't leave the car running?_

_Selah: Crap! Now that you mention it…_

_Angel: I'll have someone get your things._

_Selah: No, I rather get them myself. Unlike you, I'm still wary of them here._

_Angel: I'm not comfortable with them Selah._

_Selah: (scans apartment) Look pretty comfortable to me. I'll be back. _

_She leaves. Angel stands there, alone again, surveying his apartment. Her presence still lingers in the air and he slowly smiles. _

_Angel: She's back. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_Aerial shot of Selah walking out to her SUV. There are men in black standing on the roof of Wolfram & Hart, one with binoculars, zeros in on her location. He is verbalizing her every detail to another man, who is recording the notes via a handheld device. Close up shot of the pocket on her leather bodice. Man switches a dial on binoculars and is able to see through her pocket. _

_Agent: We got it. _

_Sound of a shutter clicks. Various shots of Selah are thrown onto the screen. Camera pans onto her face. Shot of her nose wrinkling. Quick shot to magnified hairs on the back of her neck. Shot of her face looking upward. The men are gone. The scent still lingers in her nose._

_Selah: Not comfortable at all. _

_She throws a second bag over her shoulder, grabs a third duffel, and briskly saunters through the doors of Wolfram & Hart. Camera shows the same men, now donning suits, sitting in various areas of the waiting area, watching her board the elevator. Door closes. Pan close up of her eyes, brimming with anger. Makes way to Angel's door. Selah enters._

_Selah: Haven't been here for an hour and they're already marking me. _

_Angel: Who are? _

_Selah: Your men. Taking photos from the roof. Watching me in the lobby. They need a few lessons in subtly. _

_Angel: Precautionary measures, computerized data about every employee, visitor, client…_

_Selah: Anyone that is close to you, you mean._

_Angel: I'm an asset._

_Selah: You're a pawn._

_Angel: Checkmate._

_The mood is lightened by his attempt at humor. He was never good at it, she thought to herself._

_Selah: Got a place for this?_

_She throws her larger bag towards him. The flap opens to reveal artillery. Angel picks out a fallen dagger. _

_Angel: Russian?_

_Selah: Greek._

_Angel: Stability._

_Selah: Right._

_Angel: I'll put them with my stuff. I have a case. You practice?_

_Selah: Everyday. I was conditioned._

_Angel: Refresher?_

_Selah: Let me change._

_Selah returns sans leather attire and is donning red shorts and a razor back tank shows off her muscular, yet lean arms. She's taped her wrists and hands. _

_Angel: You come prepared._

_Selah: From what I remember, our workouts were tough._

_Angel: Let me get something._

_She watches him exit and is taken back by how much stronger he looks. Older, she thinks. Laughs it off. That's not possible. Angel exits and returns with a punching bag. Hooks it to a stand in his living area. Moves the couch back towards the wall._

_Angel: Ready?_

_Selah: Definitely._

_They began their workout quietly, practicing Tai-Chi. Their movements are fluid and in harmony with one another. They are facing the setting sun, the rays reflect off their perspiration. They never glance at one another, their gazes fixed on the setting sun. Their thoughts lost to the workout. This lasts a half hour. They move onto activities that are more strenuous. Start slowly with the punching bag. Continue sparring with Bo staffs. Selah can feel the cardio taking over her body, breathing. She takes in Angel; the sweat trickled down his throbbing neck. Her senses were keen yet animalistic. She loses her train in thought and Angel sweeps her onto her back. _

_Selah: Oomph._

_Angel: Never get caught off guard._

_Selah: I was distracted._

_Angel: You were showing weakness._

_Selah: Or I was distracted._

_Angel: By what? It's only you and me._

_Selah: Right. Take me outta the equation. _

_Angel: Oh._

_She throws the bo staff to the floor, it echoes against his barren walls. She walks to the fridge and hesitates before grabbing a bottle of water. She swallows three quarters of it without taking a breath. Angel notices her hesitate, notices her frustration. He just watches._

_Selah: I can't do this! _

_Angel: You can._

_Selah: I can't control the external factors, the temptations, the distractions. I walk among them, day after day, and I never find solace._

_Angel: I know it's difficult, believe me. I've been around two centuries and I still can't get it right. _

_Selah: I shouldn't have come back. This…you…it's all too much. I thought I was ready._

_Angel: It takes time._

_Selah: That's such horse crap. _

_Angel: I know._

_Selah: How do you do it? Isn't there a moment when the urge overcomes your needs?_

_She sees that she's hit a chord. _

_Selah: I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean…_

_Angel walks over to a cabinet and puts their bo staffs away. His back is turned. Flashes of past kills and near misses fill the screen. He blinks them off._

_Angel: (os) I've come close._

_Selah: Help me._

_He turns around and faces her. Close up of her pleading eyes, nearing tears. He walks over to her and pulls her head into his chest. Camera pans down her neck and then to a close up of his eyes. He closes them._

_Angel: It's what I do._

_Knock at the door. Selah pulls back. Camera shot through the peephole. Delivery. Selah grabs her bag and pulls out some rumpled bills and heads toward the door. A young man, late teens stands at the door. Stands there with his mouth open as Selah answers the door. _

_Selah: Close your mouth. You wanna catch flies?_

_Delivery Boy: Y-yeah…s-sorry. Order for a Mr. Angel?_

_Selah: I'll take it…Mr. Angel is busy right now._

_Selah goes to hand him the money but he puts up a hand._

_Delivery Boy: Taken care of. Just tell Mr. Angel Pietro sends his best._

_Selah: Hmm…I'll see what I can do. _

_Hands him a tip. Winks._

_Selah: Bye bye now. _

_Walks in with the food. Angel has utensils and napkins out on the coffee table. He's sitting on the floor, atop a pillow. Gestures for her to sit._

_Selah: Pietro sends his regards. _

_She raises an eyebrow in question._

_Angel: Took care of a mystical problem. Husband, wife type of thing._

_Selah: Enchanted blue pills?_

_Angel: Hardly. Wife turned into a Slo'tra demon…seems she was into something taboo. They needed a sacrifice. He happened to be it. _

_Selah: So you get free food for axing his wife?_

_Angel: See, I kind of saw it as saving the man's life…_

_Selah: There's that hero complex…_

_Angel tosses a piece of pita across the table, hitting Selah in the chest. She glances to the fallen piece of flatbread and slowly raises her head. _

_Selah: Real mature._

_Angel just shrugs._

_Selah: Seriously, you're what? 234 years old? _

_Angel: Give or take a few._

_Selah: Haven't figured if that's a factor with me or not. _

_Angel: What? The aging without the side effects?_

_Selah: Yeah._

_Angel: You have aged. Can see it in your face._

_Selah: You really know the way to a woman's heart._

_Angel: When was the last time you actually looked at yourself? Have you noticed any changes?_

_Selah: Come to think about it…(she scratches at her head)…I've looked the same for the past three years. Not a damn thing has changed._

_Angel: Well that answers that question. _

_Selah: It doesn't really. I'm not immortal, that's for sure._

_Angel: Technically, no. Any close calls?_

_Selah: Yeah…too close actually. _

_She pulls the strap down to reveal a scar just above and to the right of her heart. _

_Selah: Vampire in Pasadena. Pulled a fast one on me. Staked my chest, the bastard. Either way, half breed or not, I bled for a bit. _

_Angel: (points to a healing scar on his thigh) Ice pick. Should have seen it coming._

_They begin to show off their battle wounds. The closer she becomes to Angel, the more her scar begins to burn. She finally lifts her tank and reveals it. Angel gently traces it with his fingers. Images from that night, years back, flash before his eyes. She sees he's in a rather contemplative state. She places her hand over his. He opens his eyes, they are wide in horror. He retracts his hand as if he was on fire. Close up of her scar shows tiny wisps of smoke._

_Angel: That's hot. Literally._

_Selah: It's never done that before. Tingled, yeah…smoked…_

_Angel: Huh._

_Angel moves a bit further from her, he realizes they've gotten too close. His memories flash to the night he kissed Buffy, her cross burning a tattoo onto his chest. What is with these Summers women, he wonders. _

_Selah: You're thinking about her, aren't you?_

_Angel: Selah…_

_Selah: No, I get it. _

_Selah takes her time chewing as Angel gets up and walks to the window. His back is towards her; she doesn't know his eyes are closed. Camera shots of black and white images pop into his mind; they are all of Selah. Angel turns to face her, his arms are at his sides._

_Angel: I may think of her, every once in awhile, you're right._

_Angel: But she wasn't the one I spent months trying to find._

_Angel walks slowly over to where Selah is still sitting cross legged on the floor. He squats down and pushes her plate to the side. He places his hand on her cheek, turning her to face him. Angel leans in closer._

_Angel: It's been you this whole time._

_Selah: Angel…_

_Angel kisses her, softly, his lips linger on hers. They part ever so slowly and she kisses him back. She wraps her arms around him and nestles her head on his chest. Camera pans out showing their embrace and then fades to black._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Aerial camera shot opens up to show Selah and Angel asleep in the his bed. His satin sheets are strategically placed to cover their bare skin. Selah is lying on her stomach, her arms under a pillow, the sheet covering her from the waist down. Camera pans in to her tattooed shoulder blades. The angel wings rise and fall with every breath she takes. To her left, Angel is laying on his back, one arm up and under his pillow. The sheet is strewn across his pelvis, his one leg wrapped up in the sheet, while the other is bare. Camera pans to his mouth, where a small smile is visible on his sleeping lips. Phone rings; camera pans to the phone. Phone rings again. Angel's eyes still closed, reaches blindly for the phone, knocking his steel alarm clock to the floor._

_Angel: (os) Damn it._

_Angel: Angel…this better be good._

_Wesley's voice can be heard over the phone._

_Wesley: I apologize for the early wake up call, but there's something you have to see._

_Angel: Office…Fifteen minutes._

_Selah stirs, camera slowly pans over her as she wraps the sheet around herself as she sits up._

_Selah: Hi there…_

_Angel: Hey._

_Selah runs a hand through her hair and tossles it. It is standing up on its ends. She takes the sheet and peers behind it. She looks up at Angel._

_Selah: I thought I was dreaming._

_Angel: I never dreamt like that before._

_Selah: You're okay?_

_Angel: Oh, yeah. _

_He pulls her in for a kiss and at the same time pulls down the sheet that she's wrapped herself in._

_Selah: Don't you have a meeting?_

_Angel: What I have is fifteen minutes._

_Selah laughs._

_Selah: Good thing you'll only need five._

_Camera pans out to show them entwined in passion. Close up of Selah's eyes. They are rolling back in ecstasy but quickly the whites of her eyes turn amber. Camera pans to her mouth. It opens to reveal her fangs. She gasps._

_Angel: What is it? Did I hurt you?_

_Selah: I need my pills. _

_Camera pans out to show Selah's body arching as Angel jumps from the bed, sans sheet. He exits the room and returns carrying her bag. He looks from her to the bag, reaching in the pocket and retrieving the bottle of pills. He shakes out two and brings them to her mouth. He has one arm wrapped around her body, holding her up. _

_Angel: Swallow…come on, swallow._

_Selah struggles to get them down, but succeeds. Angel gently lays her down, bringing the sheet over her bare body. Camera zooms to her closed eyes. They open. They are back to their original state._

_Selah: That was close._

_Angel: I'll say. _

_Selah: I'm sorry._

_Angel: It's okay…you're okay._

_Selah: I don't know what would have happened…to you…_

_Angel: To me?_

_Selah: You know what it is like, Angel…to have zero control._

_Angel doesn't answer her. He just stares intently as she speaks. _

_Selah: There was this guy…I had forgotten to take my pills…_

_Selah: It was in the beginning, I thought I was tough enough._

_Angel: That sounds about right._

_Selah: I changed. One minute I was me, the next, I had my teeth buried in his neck._

_Selah: I woke up the next morning, covered in his blood, his body cold and drained._

_A tear falls from her eye. She wipes it away with a quick swipe of her hand._

_Selah: I vowed I'd never forget to take them again._

_Angel: I won't allow that to happen, you believe that, don't you?_

_Selah: It's so hard sometimes…living…like this._

_Angel: It'll get easier…_

_Selah: Will it?...Has it?...For you?_

_Angel doesn't answer her. Selah turns her head from him._

_Selah: (os) I didn't think so._

_The phone rings again. Angel grabs it angrily, listens, and slams down the receiver. Selah inches off the bed, wraps the sheet around her shoulders, and heads towards his shower. Angel follows. _

_Selah: Give me five and I'll be good to go._

_Angel: You don't have to do this._

_Selah's silhouette can be seen from behind the frosted glass door. She speaks above the rushing of the water._

_Selah: I know that Angel. _

_Selah: You don't have to protect me._

_Angel: (os) I know that._

_Angel enters shower; steam covers their silhouettes. Camera pans out to show Angel's office. Fred, Wesley, Gunn, are each sitting on a piece of leather furniture. Spike is spinning in Angel's chair. Spike suddenly stops spinning and has a mischievious grin on his face._

_Spike: Told you they'd need more than fifteen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

_[Shot opens._

_[The doors to Angel's office open and Selah walks in. Wearing the same, lean, frayed jeans, an emerald singlet that brings out her eyes, and a black ¾ sleeve zip up hoodie, she slides casually into a leather arm chair adjacent to a couch that Gunn and Fred are seated upon. A moment later, Angel walks in with a chatty Harmony at his heels. He turns to face her and she runs right into him._

_Harmony: Sorry, boss. (She hands him a thick, tattered, book) Sent up from archives just a minute ago._

_Angel: Thanks. (He raises an eyebrow at Harmony who hasn't left yet)_

_Harmony: Right…going. (She can be heard talking as the doors close) If you need anything, just buzz._

_[Angel walks to his desk and sees Spike has made himself at home. Angel looms over him; Spike is oblivious to the fact. Angel drops the book on the desk, startling Spike._

_Spike (removing two earpieces from his mp3 player): Bloody hell, Angel. My heart…_

_Angel: Nothing a stake couldn't handle._

_Spike (raises an eyebrow towards Selah): Finished with the bits and pieces, aye? _

_Angel: Now! Spike._

_Spike: Bugger._

_[Spike walks over to the table along the window ledge and leans his body against it. _

_Angel: So…Wesley…_

_Wesley: Err, right. Again, sorry about the call…_

_Angel: Get to the point, Wes._

_Wesley: There's been some suspicious activity going on in various hot spots along the Boulevard. _

_Angel: Such as?_

_Gunn: Werewolves._

_Selah (looks to Angel:) Been there, done that._

_Angel (nods): What about them?_

_Fred: We're thinking there's more than one. Perhaps a litter of some sorts. Wes and I have been going over the photos…the three victims, well what's been left of them...each show claw markings and tears of the flesh that could be a result of rather large canines._

_[Angel clears his throat._

_Fred: The teeth, not the breed._

_Selah: Cycle of the moon?_

_Wesley: It reached its entirety three days ago._

_Selah: When did the killings occur?_

_Gunn: Within the same time frame._

_Angel: Anyone spot our possible werewolves?_

_Fred: One of the night club dancers, friendly girl, from the south…_

_Angel: Fred…_

_Fred: Said she noticed some strange man fondling one of the girls outside in the alley._

_Angel: Probably some john…_

_Fred: One with a skin condition…she said he was shaggier than a sheep dog._

_Angel: Then that's where we start. Gunn, you hit the clubs._

_Gunn: I like the way you think Angel._

_Angel (tosses Wesley the book): Wesley, see if there's anything in here that may help us._

_Wesley: Will do. We should work fast people, the full moon won't stay in its complete state for much longer._

_Spike (dramatically bows.): Where do you want me, you're tall, dark, and brooding? _

_Angel: Once the sun sets, you're with me._

_Selah (clears throat): And me?_

_Angel: You're with us. _

_Selah: I can start out ahead…remember?_

_Angel: Gunn, you want backup?_

_Gunn: If she's as good as I've read, I'll take her._

_Selah: Read?_

_Wesley (coughs): After Selah appeared this morning, something I read awhile back, came to me. Did some digging. Seems a new breed of woman was predestined. You have your work cut out for you, Selah._

_Angel: What are you two talking about?_

_Gunn: You're not the only one the Prophecy talks about._

_Spike: Not the bloody Shanshu, "I'm not a wooden boy anymore papa", Prophecy?_

_[Selah looks over to Angel, her alabaster skin, with a hint of red forming on her cheeks. She jumps up from her seat and with lightening quick speed is at Wesley's feet. Wesley steps back, the book falls to his feet. Angel and Spike bolt towards Selah. They've seen how angry she can get._

_Selah ( has Wesley pinned against the wall): Shanshu? _

_Wesley (stammering, his throat constricted by her hand): An-angel, some help please._

_Angel: Put him down, Selah. _

_Spike: What'd you say about new breed, there Wes?_

_Selah (releases Wesley): Who says it's me?_

_Angel (glares at Wesley): He'll explain…later._

_Angel: Right now, we have other things to worry about._

_Selah: I'm not destined for anything, Angel. _

_Angel: It's not that simple._

_Selah: Never is._

_[Fred holds her hands close to her chest, her mouth open in shock. She eases over towards an out of breath Wesley and helps him to a chair. Harmony runs in after hearing the commotion, yet again. Sees an angry Selah. Sees Fred tending to Wesley._

_Harmony (stomps her foot): Argh…what'd I miss now?_

_Fred (helping Wesley up from his seat): C'mon Wes, let's get you some water. Harmony?_

_Harmony: Yeah, sure, here we go Wes._

_Selah (walks toward Wesley): Wesley…_

_Wesley ( doesn't turn to face her): Angel's right…we'll talk more later._

_Fred: I'll get back to the lab. Run some tests on those hairs we got off the latest victims. Just as soon as I get done with Wesley._

_Selah (os): I'm sorry._

_Selah (looks to Angel): I guess I'll be going with Gunn?_

_Angel (nods): Yeah._

_Selah (looks to Gunn): Ready, hot shot?_

_Gunn (holds the door): After you…_

_Gunn (looks to Angel and mouths behind Selah's back): Damn…_

_Spike (calls after Gunn): If things get a bit tough out there, at least you come armed with your own sodden bodyguard._

_Spike (turns to Angel): What's she like in between the sheets, mate?_

_[Spike's eyes grow wide as he sees Angel's fist heading towards his face. He turns just as Angel hits his jaw._

_Spike (spits out a wad of blood): Right, then, I guess that's not for discussion._

_Angel (walks out of the office): I've got to take a look at something. Meet me at the car at 5._

_[Fade out._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_[Shot opens. _

_[Angel is in the Ancient Documents and Artifacts room, sitting at a round table. To the left, a stand, which seems to have held a cylinder object on display, is empty. The Aberjian scrolls are unraveled, flattened on the table. Its golden encasement is strewn on the floor, along with other papers. Angel kicks back the chair he has sat in, leans on the table with his palms down on the ancient scrolls, peering at their words. He is talking aloud._

_Angel (os): Show me something…_

_Angel: You miserable piece of…_

_[He stops short. The corner unravels and begins to roll over. He flattens it out and smooths his hands over the one paragraph that caught his eye. The camera pans down onto the piece of paper to reveal ancient symbols and calligraphy. One thing he can decipher amongst all the other ancient symbols and words are what seem to be letters. Letters that form two separate words. The camera pans closer to show us what Angel sees. _



_[Angel grabs a book, which the camera shows to be the law firm's own translated text, leather bound. He double-checks the passage he has read in the original with the page he fingers through in the book. He slams the book closed._

_Angel: Selah._

_[Camera pans out to show a dressing room and three scantily clad women laughing. Mirrors line the wall, along with cosmetics, wigs, feather boas, and an assortment of x-rated costume extras. A man's voice can be heard coming from the cluster of women._

_Gunn: Ladies, ladies, ladies, while I would love to be here for pleasure's sake, I have some questions._

_Woman 1: And later?_

_Gunn: If you give me some information…_

_Woman 2: Talk to Mady over there in the corner. She's your girl._

_Woman 1 (os): I could be your girl._

_Gunn: Thank you ladies…be safe out there tonight._

_[Gunn walks over to a young woman in the corner, preparing for her night's work. He notices her pale complexion, her short, matted, blonde hair, and a few bruises on her shoulders, arms, and what appeared to be a large mass on her neck. Gunn clears his throat and greets her._

_Gunn: Mady? The nice young women over there…_

_Mady (puts on a long auburn wig): Nice maybe…young they are not. _

_Woman 2: Heard that you little snot._

_Mady: Go to hell, Cindy._

_Gunn: Excuse me, Mady? I work with the law firm, Wolfram & Hart, and I have a few questions regarding an attack that took place outside of this club, the night before last._

_Mady: You find the bastard? Because I'd like to sue his…_

_Gunn: Well, that's the thing, Mady, I'm going to need a better description than what I have here. (shows her his notes)_

_Mady: What else do you want to know? He __**was**__ shaggier than a sheep dog. His breath stunk. Like raw meat. Come to think of it, he smelt like a wet dog._

_Mady: If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was another Michael J. Fox._

_Gunn: You're losing me._

_Mady (whispers): You know, Teen Wolf. _

_Gunn: Did this, "wolf" bite you at all?_

_Mady: Didn't get a chance to… (she tears something off her garter belt) Sprayed him in the face with this here._

_Gunn: That'a girl. _

_[There's a riot out in the night club. The women all stand and poke their heads out the door. They look back at Gunn. _

_Woman 1: Looks like that girl that you came here with didn't get the job._

_Woman 2: Get 'em girl!_

_[Gunn runs to the door to see Selah sparring with a bouncer. The man's face gets hit by a beer bottle and as he slowly turns, Gunn sees he isn't just any man; he's in full vampire mode. Camera fades out. Camera fades back in, ten minutes earlier, we see Selah entering the nightclub with Gunn. The club is dark, a fog machine has just gone off, sending a fake mist their way. Selah waves a hand back and forth and sniffs the air. Camera closes in on her nose as she sniffs. She looks to Gunn and points to the back._

_Selah: The women are back there. _

_Gunn (smiles): You can smell them can't you?_

_Selah: Can't you? Smells worse than a whore in a sauna. _

_Gunn: Oh, right. Just thought you were using your…_

_Selah (points): Back there, Gunn._

_Gunn: Going._

_Selah (watches Gunn walk away and smiles): That's not the only thing I can smell._

_[Camera pans out to a man at the bar. He has just stopped one of the dancers and slaps her. She throws him a wad of bills and storms off. Selah smirks and saunters over. She straddles a barstool and knocks on the bar._

_Selah: Any sign of the manager?_

_Man at bar (Folds the money and puts it in his pocket, turns to see Selah. Eyes her up and down): That'd be me._

_Selah: Of course it would be._

_Selah: I was interested…_

_Man: In a job? Because just lookin' at you gets me goin' and I'm sure the customers…_

_Selah (Slides closer and places a finger on his lips to silence him): In why you have the windows tinted? _

_Man: The sunlight interferes with my girls' dancing._

_Selah: Or… (she reaches into her top, pulls out a small vial and cracks it atop the bar; water goes everywhere. The man yelps in pain)… it burns. _

_Man: You're going to regret that!_

_Selah: Try me._

_[They begin to spar. Selah punches the man in the jaw but he is quick to retaliate with a fast blow to her abdomen. Selah bounces back and kicks him in the groin, taking the barstool and smashing him upside the head with it. The man's face contorts and he morphs into a vampire. He notices her strength and spits._

_Vampire: Slayers. They're all the same._

_Selah (grins and bares her teeth, her eyes have taken their amber glaze, and the ridges of her forehead crinkle): Not this one._

_[She knocks his head back with one quick jab, reaching for his shirt, she grabs it, with her free hand, punches him once more. The vampire crashes to his knees and his head is hanging limply._

_Selah: Now I know, if I can smell your disgusting presence…this werewolf we're looking for can too…_

_Vampire (mumbles): Y-yeah, that's right…_

_Selah: So what do you know about the one that attacked your dancer the other night?_

_Vampire: Nothin'…I swear._

_Selah (Morphs back to her original state): Swear on your life?_

_Vampire (looks frightened): What would it matter?_

_Selah: It wouldn't._

_[Selah dusts the vampire with a broken shard off the bar. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she looks over to see Gunn standing where the vampire just happened to be. Hollering and cheering could be heard from the dancers. The men that were inhabiting the club left as soon as Selah threw the first punch._

_Selah: What?_

_Gunn: Just miss getting' my hands dirty._

_Selah: Next time…I won't lift a finger._

_Gunn: Let's get out of here._

_[Camera follows them out but quickly turns. We see the young dancer, Mady, scratching at her side. The camera pans to her shirt as she scratches and we can see bite marks on her side as her shirt raises. Camera fades to black._

_[Fade out._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_[Shot opens._

_[Gunn's cell phone goes off and he answers it. Angel can be heard on the other end. Gunn snaps his phone shut and looks to Selah in the passenger's seat._

_Gunn: Boss needs you back._

_[Gunn turns the car on, puts it in gear, and speeds down the side streets of down town L.A. Taking a quick left, he turns onto the main strip where the law firm stands, monstrous like, cattycornered to the other major businesses in the district. Parking the car in the carport, they stroll to the elevators. Camera opens up to Angel's office. Wesley has now joined him, along with the rest of the group. Wesley is arguing with Angel. He can be seen throwing his glasses down. Angel steps from behind his desk._

_Angel: What are you saying?_

_Wesley (Purses lips in resentment): What I'm saying, Angel…_

_[Camera pans out to show Gunn and Selah exiting the elevator. It follows them from behind and they happen upon Harmony who is standing outside Angel's office. They can hear arguing from down the corridor. Gunn questions Harmony._

_Gunn: What'd we miss?_

_Harmony (jumps): I wasn't eavesdropping!_

_[The door opens and Lorne stands there, rolling his eyes. He waves his free hand as he sips from a martini glass._

_Lorne: Honey, it's a glass door…you know we can see you, right?_

_Harmony (blushes): Okay…so you caught me…_

_Selah (os): Blondes._

_Harmony (gives Selah a dirty look): They're arguing about her._

_[Selah brushes past Lorne and enters the office. Wesley and Angel are still arguing. Fred is standing in the middle as a buffer as Spike is resting on a chair, his legs draped over the leather arm. She hears her name._

_Wesley: …Selah._

_Selah: What about me?_

_Spike (Eyes big): This ought to be a bloody brilliant show._

_Angel (Sighs): We don't know for sure…_

_Wesley: We know more now than we did before…_

_Angel (Tilts head): Last time I checked you thought I was going to kill my own son._

_Selah (shocked): Son?_

_Angel: Long story._

_Spike (Claps and points): Ooh, Wesley, I think it was your turn._

_Angel (to Spike): Take notes, maybe you'll get a good poem out of it…_

_Spike: Piss off. Can I tell her?_

_Selah: Someone better…_

_[Angel hands her the copy of the translated text he found. He points to the paragraph and the symbols._

_Angel: That's you._

_Selah (scans the pages, looks confused): What's me?_

_Angel: This (he taps the page with emphasis)…there are paragraphs in these scrolls that predicted your presence…a path of your life…_

_Selah: These are the Aberjian scrolls right? _

_Wesley: Why, yes, how did you know?_

_Selah: I know they contain passages about a vampire with a soul, who will earn his final reward, after an apocalyptic battle. _

_Wesley: Shanshu._

_Selah: Loosely translated…reward._

_Wesley: Indeed. How do you know of these?_

_Selah: Willow…when she was working on a spell to reincarnate Angel's soul…Giles insisted that everything that had happened, happened according to this prophecy._

_Angel: Well…Wesley did some research of his own…there are sections, multiple sections, that describe an entity, a blended individual, who is meant for great things, but not without facing an ultimate price._

_Selah (one hand on her hip while the other points from Angel to Wesley): And you two think that's me?_

_Angel: I have my doubts._

_Wesley: With all due respect, Angel, her name is mentioned along with yours, in many aspects of this Prophecy. _

_Angel (Glares at Wesley): Her name is mentioned with Angelus. _

_Selah: Read it to me. I want to hear it. _

_Wesley (stutters): It's complicated, it'll take me some time…_

_Fred: Oh for God's sake, Wes, we all know you have the means to uncomplicate it._

_Selah: Do it._

_[Wesley calls upon an odd book, its pages empty. He recites the words on the cover and chants. Selah picks up on a few words; Shanshu, Angelus, and her very own name. The pages of the book begin to magically come alive; words as if inscribed by an invisible hand, appear on the pages. The camera pans out to reveal Wesley standing in the middle of the office, the others, sitting and standing, encircling him._

_Wesley: It has been predestined, before either were thoughts, before either were conceived, before either were born, before either walked as the dead. _

_Spike: Get to the good stuff already._

_Wesley: The vampire with a soul, shall fall to the hand of a light love. The soul---no longer. This light will suffer at its hand, but the vampire, its faults and its transgressions, shall be cleansed by a darker love. _

_Selah: Darker love?_

_Wesley: From what I can piece together, light and dark, refer to hair color. Angel lost his soul when he and Buffy…(Wesley blushes)_

_Spike: Bumped uglies. _

_Fred (looks to Gunn and whispers): Bumped uglies?_

_Gunn (demonstrates with his hands): You know…_

_Fred (eyes wide): Ahh…bumped…uglies…_

_Selah: You're pulling at straws, Wes._

_Wesley: Am I? Was it not you that harbored Angelus? Was it not you that kept the monster at arm's length? You can not tell me that you didn't play a part in that! _

_Angel: Wesley! _

_Wesley: Angel…with all due respect, while we suffered at the hand on Angelus, she was the only one he didn't harm. _

_Wesley (to Selah): Am I still grasping at straws?_

_[Selah takes the translated text from Wesley and continues to read, at first, to herself. _

_Spike: Pardon me, thy darker love, but do you mind sharing with the class?_

_Selah (Reads aloud)…there will come a time, when this dark one shall have to make a decision. Its result, cataclysmic, its price, a barren tomb. Blood will be shed, salt will fall from the skies…_

_Selah: (looks up from the passage.)_

_[We can see she no longer doubts._

_Angel: What is it?_

_Selah: Blood shared, blended they shall be; the dark will walk between both worlds._

_Selah: I can't read anymore…_

_Spike (grabs the book from her hands): Give it here, slayer._

_[Selah stands up and walks to the window. She stands with her back to the others, her arms crossed and pulled tightly to her chest. Angel joins her and sees her massage her side. He puts his hand on her shoulder but she pulls away. She speaks to him and no one else. Spike can be heard reading in the background._

_Selah: That night…that passage explains that night._

_Angel: We don't know for sure._

_Selah: Angel…I do know. (She turns as she hears Spike reading)_

_Spike (os): This part's good. Have a listen. Angelus will walk amongst them, harbored by the dark one. The dark one will be torn between the light and Angelus. The dark one will be branded. Neither will be unscathed by their actions. Angelus will walk amongst the hellions; the dark one will be reborn only never to borne her own. _

_[Spike looks up from the book. He drops it on Wesley's lap and claps his hands. _

_Spike: Seems Angelus left another wounded in his rampage. Come on, love, show us. (He pulls on her shirt. He sniffs at her neck as he caresses it)_

_Spike: What? No love bites?_

_Selah (vamps and shoves him): Back off, Spike. _

_Spike (vamps): If you don't want to play show and tell, how about sneak and take?_

_[Spike lunges for Selah only to be jerked back by the nape of his neck. Angel has restrained him from attacking. Spike attempts an elbow directed at Angel's face, but it is deflected. Selah returns the attempted attack; she too lunges for Spike. This time, Angel puts his palm against her chest, keeping her from advancing. _

_Wesley: It wouldn't be a bite mark…would it? There is no mention of siring. Their blood was blended another way._

_Angel (Frustrated): Wesley…enough._

_Wesley (Ignores Angel and keeps postulating): …If not ingested…_

_Angel: Wesley, I said enough!_

_Wesley (stops speaking and looks to see Angel holding both Spike and Selah at arms length): I see…_

_[Camera pans to Selah's torso. Her top is slightly raised, revealing a long, jagged, scar across her abdomen. It is oddly strange; as if it was emitting a bright blue light. Fred and Gunn both open their mouths, stunned by the scar's liveliness. Spike is too busy fighting against Angel's grasp that he doesn't notice the small wisps of smoke rising from Selah's scar._

_Gunn: What did that say about being branded?_

_Fred: That has The Powers That Be written all over it. It's amazing._

_Selah (Is back to human form): Damn it._

_Angel (shoves Spike back and tells him to relax): Selah…_

_Selah: You still doubt it?_

_[Spike's face returns to normal and he's cursing both Angel and Selah. He stops to notice that everyone around him is quiet and staring at Selah. He notices that her shirt has a small, burnt hole in it._

_Lorne: I didn't see that one coming…I should have had you sing when you asked, beautiful._

_Spike: Bloody hell, when you're hot, you're hot._

_Selah: I need to get some air…_

_[Selah walks towards the doors to the office and is stopped by Wesley. He looks to her shirt then back up. He apologizes with a look; he has said enough._

_Selah: It isn't your fault, Wesley. I made my choice, along time ago. You read it yourself. I've had to live with that ever since. _

_Wesley: If I may ask a slightly personal question…_

_Selah: I'm an open book. (She winces at the pun)_

_Wesley (Whispers): The passage says something regarding the inability to borne another._

_Selah: What's your question, Wes?_

_Spike: Speak up, you twit._

_Wesley (uncomfortably asks Selah the question): Can you bear children?_

_Selah (llifts her shirt to reveal the scar; it's even more awful up close. Her skin has scarred over, the jagged bitter red lines, shocking her pale skin): I pierced his chest, just missing his heart, unable to send him to Hell. In that moment of weakness, he turned the sword on me. _

_Selah (she pulls her shirt back down and looks to Angel; disdain in her voice; sadness in her eyes): So, Angelus, in a way, parted this plane, leaving me to walk amongst both worlds, carrying an…what did the scroll say? An empty tomb and this scar._

_Wesley: Why yes, I do suppose that is true. Sadly enough, you mentioned a sword._

_Selah: His blood…(she points to Angel)…my blood…(she points to her stomach)…and a kiss to seal our fate._

_Fred: Not your average kiss?_

_Angel: I…he… bit her and she drank of him. (He clearly is upset by all of this and by what he has done as Angelus)_

_Fred: Oh, my._

_[There's a close up of Selah as she listens to Fred gasp. Apparently, upset at having to relive such a traumatic time of her life. She turns her head to Angel and catches his eye. Camera pans to Angel and he hangs his head for a moment. He walks towards her and turns to the others in his office._

_Angel: Lorne, keep your ears peeled. After her stunt at the club, words going to spread that a slayer with a bit more bite to her bark is walking the streets of L.A._

_Lorne: Don't worry your pretty little head off. It's blues night at the club. You wouldn't believe the turn out I get for it._

_Angel: Gunn…_

_Gunn: Don't even have to ask. I'll talk to the big cat. See what I can get my hands on._

_Angel: Wesley…_

_Wesley: I think I've done enough…_

_Angel: I'd say…but it's what you do best. Find out more. _

_Selah: Fred?_

_Fred: Yeah, Selah?_

_Selah: How about that girls' night out?_

_Fred: Really? _

_Selah: I just need to get some air first…Angel?_

_Angel: Let's get to work people!_

_Spike: Right-o, I got some pretty little things to quench my thirst calling my name._

_Fred: I thought you couldn't snack on the living?_

_Spike: Liquor, Winifred, I'm talking all the ale to ease this ache in my chest._

_Angel: That's called a soul._

_Spike: Soul…ache…all the same, ponce._

_[Camera pans out as they all go their separate ways. Separate shots show Wesley in his office reading over the scrolls, jotting notes down. Gunn enters the elevator and presses the ominous button that will send him to the "All Knowing" feline. Camera shows Fred, throwing her lab coat over a chair with a large smile on her face. She enters the bathroom to get ready for her night out. Lorne is at his Karaoke bar, pouring himself a drink, while humming a show tune. Spike is sitting at some little dive, downing shots of rum. Camera follows Angel and Selah as they take a walk down the street, the lights overhead turn on, signaling dusk. There is no sound, only their feet hitting the cold, concrete sidewalk. Selah turns her eyes to the moon overhead and we see she has been crying. Camera pans down to show their hands clasped around one another's._

_[Fade out._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Shot opens._

Selah's driving Angel's sleek, metallic gray, Shelby GTO. Fred is in the passenger seat. Fred is pointing to the right, instructing Selah where to turn. Selah pulls up to Caritas.

_Selah__ (sets the car's alarm): I don't know about you, but I can use a drink._

_Fred (raises an eyebrow in question)_

_Selah: Not that kind of drink._

_Fred (laughs): Sorry…this is going to take some getting used to._

_Selah (raises an eyebrow back): Although, if you don't start to relax…_

_Fred (puts up her hands and smiles): Don't think I won't stake you too if I had to…_

_Selah (laughs): Had to?_

_Fred (bites her lower lip): You know…if you have an "Angelus" moment._

_Selah (winces): Then I guess you'll have to be on guard._

_Fred (watches Selah walk ahead of her): (os) I just _had_ to open my mouth._

The two enter Caristas. On stage, an Or'kra demon is singing an awful rendition of Stormy Monday. He hits a rather high note and a woman's scream can be heard over the sound of shattering glass. Lorne runs over.

_Lorne (brushing the glass off the woman's chest): That damn charm must be on the fritz…_

_Woman (tiny blue horns sprout from her forehead): Nothin' a free round on the house won't cure._

_Lorne (shirks back from the woman): Honey, that ain't all you need._

_Lorne (turns toward stage): Blues Night…what was I thinking?_

Lorne brushes past Selah and Fred, pecks Fred twice on the cheek, points them to a table, and hurries off.

The Or'kra demon gets a round of applause as he exits the stage. A disco ball drops from the ceiling, the lights turn from various shades of blue, to a rainbow of colors, hitting the stage. The house music comes on with an announcement that Blues Night has been officially vetoed. The crowd applauds even louder.

Lorne approaches Selah and Fred.

_Lorne (waves at the bartender): Whatever they want._

_Selah (shakes her head): Water for me._

_Lorne (raises an eyebrow): No Bloody Mary?_

_Selah (smirks): Hmm…tempting…but no.._

_Fred: Rum and coke on the rocks…_

_Lorne: Honey…_

_Fred: Don't honey me, I'm a big girl._

_Fred (folds arms): I can handle my liquor._

_Lorne (whispers to Selah): Lightweight._

_Fred: I heard that!_

_Lorne: Just saving face, honey pie._

_Fred (looks to Selah): It's true…three of those rum dingers and I'm golden._

_Selah: So what's your poison?_

_Fred (confused): Rum…_

_Selah (grabs song list off table): Let's move past alcohol…_

_Fred: Right, song choice…_

Fred scans over the list and points to a song.

_Fred: I'm afraid I'm going to need another one of these before I get up there, but how about you?_

_Selah: No way, no how. Not going to happen._

_Lorne: 'Fraid you're going to offend me, precious. Sing us a song._

_Selah: Free reading?_

_Lorne: Nothing's free, except the water._

_Selah (sighs): I don't know what you think you're going to get out of me._

_Lorne: Just open your mind, have some fun. It can't hurt._

_Selah (os): Can't it?_

Selah hands her song selection to the DJ and she walks onto the stage. She grabs the mic and seats herself on a barstool they have centered on the stage. Music starts to play and Fred smiles, recognizing the Gavin DeGraw song, I Don't Wanna Be. She turns to Lorne, who has his eyes set on Selah as she starts humming. The lyrics begin to play and the crowd starts to clap along. Surprisingly enough, Selah's voice is amazing. She's midway through the first verse.

_Selah (sings): I don't have to be anyone other than the birth of two souls in one… _

_Selah (stands and motions with her hand): Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from!_

_Selah (looks to crowd): I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately._

_Selah (stares at Lorne): All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind._

_Lorne (scrunches nose): Oh, baby doll…_

_Fred (looks from Lorne to Selah): What is it?_

Selah continues to sing, but her voice fades out as Lorne and Fred whisper. Lorne looks sad as he continues to watch Selah but speak to Fred. We see him shudder and his eyes grow wide.

_Selah (singing): I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be…I don't wanna be anything other than me..._

Selah begins to belt out the second lyrics, striking a chord with the crowd, she has them mesmorized. Lorne suddenly grabs his chest and gasps. Selah's mind is open and we see from his point of view a night from her past. Fred grabs Lorne's hand and questions him.

_Fred: What is it?_

_Lorne: Sour grapes, Sugar, sour grapes…_

_Fred: But the song…_

_Lorne: She could have picked, "Happy Birthday" sweetie, nothing can camouflage this pain._

_Fred (looks to the stage): What do you see?_

_Lorne (shakes head): She's in Sunnydale._

Selah has begun to sing the third verse, her voice begins to fade into the background as we see through Lorne's eyes. Her words, fade out, leaving a frightened Fred, motionless as she listens to Lorne relay his visions.

_Selah (singing): Can I have everyone's attention please…If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave…I came from the mountain, the crust of creation…_

Lorne gasps, witnessing vicariously, the battle between Angelus, Selah, and her cousin, Buffy.

Selah continues to sing. Emphasizing her words, flashes of that night begin to fly across the screen. "My whole situation, made from clay, dust, stone…" leads to shots of Acathla, Angelus performing a ritual, Buffy and Selah arguing, fighting Angelus together, but then the camera fades out and we are first hand witnesses ourselves to that awful night.

Shot to nighttime. Buffy is walking towards Angel's mansion. Xander and Selah come running through the bushes on the hillside and jump in front of her.

_Buffy (shocked): Xander! _

_Xander: Calvary's here…calvary's a frightened guy with a rock and your cousin, but it's here._

_Buffy (angry towards Selah): What are you doing here?_

_Selah (smug): You think I was going to let you go in there alone?_

_Buffy (bitter): You guys will never get it…I AM alone._

_Xander (weakly smiles): Seems to me, you're wrong about that._

_Selah (eye to eye with her cousin): Let me help you…_

_Buffy (unrelenting): That's rich…what makes you think I need it?_

_Selah (walks towards Mansion): Because you're not prepared for what's at stake._

_Buffy (catches up to Selah): I'm more than prepared._

Buffy pulls out the sword that had originally slain Acathla.

_Xander: Now, that's a new look for you._

_Selah: What's that?_

_Buffy: It's a present for Angel._

_S_hot to inside the mansion. Angel is performing the ritual that will awaken Acathla, opening up a vortex that will suck all living life into Hell.

_Angelus: Acathla…Mundatus sum…pro te necavi. Sanguinem meum…pro te effudam…(steps towards Acathla)…quo me dignum…esse demonstrem…_

Translated: Acathla…I am cleansed…here before you. My blood…flowing before you…makes me worthy…as I demonstrate…

Camera pans from Angelus' face to Acathla's. He finalizes the ritual, taking a knife from Druscilla and cuts it across the palm of his hand.

_Angelus: Now, Acathla…you will be free and so will we all._

Camera pans past the stone statue of Acathla and we see Buffy and Selah coming slowly out of the corner. With one quick slice of her sword, Buffy decapitates a vampire that Angel had standing guard. Selah makes a beeline towards the center of the room and comes face to face with Angelus. Xander quietly sneaks in and heads off to find the captive Giles

_Selah: Hello, lover._

_Angelus (bored): I don't have time for you._

_Buffy: You don't have a lot of time left._

_Angelus: Comin' on a bit strong, don't you think? You don't think you can take all of us on, do you?_

_Buffy (scans room makes eye contact with Spike): No, I don't._

Spike stands from his wheelchair and attacks Angelus from behind. Constantly beating him with a cast iron andiron.

_Selah: She's not in this alone._

_Angelus (spits out blood): Oh, she's alone alright…a broken heart, a lover gone bad, and a backstabbing cousin, proves that._

_Selah (kicks him across the jaw): You talk too much._

_Angelus (mischeviously grins): Let's have at it, then._

They begin to spar. Buffy is fighting another vampire off to rear of Selah and Angelus. Angelus backhands Selah sending her flying back into a chair, it crumbles beneath her weight. Selah recovers quickly, blocking Angelus' fist with her forearm, crossing her left fist into his jaw. She grabs his shoulders and lowers him into her, bringing her knee up to his gut, followed by a kick to his face. Angelus falls to the floor, unconscious for the moment.

Buffy is still tangled with the other vampire. He knocks the stake out of her hands and it goes skidding across the floor. Selah dives headfirst, grabs the stake, and somersaults to her feet. Throwing the stake to Buffy, she calls out.

_Selah: Buffy!_

Buffy launches herself into the air, grabs the stake with one hand, and lands on her feet. The vampire comes running towards Buffy's back. Without looking back, Buffy jams the stake into the vampire's chest, hefting him up with the force of the stake.

_Buffy (exhales): And to dust ye shall return._

_Selah (turns head): No!!!_

Angelus has awoken. Stumbling towards Acathla, he reaches for the sword, grabs it with his bloodied hand, and pulls on it. A blinding white light emanates from Acathla. They witness Angelus pulling the sword from the heart of Acathla. Sparks flying, they fizzle out, and Angelus flips the sword with finesse in his hand. Buffy does a back flip to retrieve her own sword. Selah grabs a bo staff off the wall. They circle Angelus.

_Angelus: It's a shame…you almost made it, Buff. _

He brings his sword down upon Buffy's. She holds him off.

_Buffy: It's not over yet._

_Angelus: My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell._

Selah throttles down on Angelus with the bo staff, sending him into a spin.

_Selah: Save us a seat._

Angelus recovers quickly and begins to spar with Selah. The sword splinters the staff in two, which doesn't hinder Selah's expertise with weapons. Between the loud thumps of the sword atop the wooden staff, we see Selah duck and sidestep out of the blade that Angelus has swung upon her. With a wide berth, Angelus swings the sword in a menacing arch towards a kneeling Selah. She brings up the two halves of the staff, crossing them in front of her. Thrusting his sword back, she slowly gains her footing, and pushes Angelus back. Buffy steps in and their swords meet with a thunderous clap. They face off in front of Acathla. Angelus again tries to swing at Buffy, this time, she escapes it and jumps to a table. Angelus sweeps the sword under her feet, which she jumps over. He parries, takes a second swing, and she catapults herself off the table. He attempts for a third time to sweep her legs out from under her but she blocks his attempt with her blade. He makes contact, cutting her arm superficially. As Buffy winces in pain, Angelus takes advantage of her weakened state but she cunningly slides out from under his sword's blade. The blade crushes a ceramic bowl, shattering it into pieces. He swings his sword rapidly in three succinct moves. Each one, she parries. She then kicks him in the gut, sending him flying across the room on his rear. He readily flies towards her, kicking her wounded arm, sending her flying in the opposite direction.

With her sword disarmed, Buffy lays defenseless as Angelus saunters over towards her, his blade swinging back and forth, his smile wicked, his tone salty.

Selah watches as he advances towards Buffy and she stands motionless.

_Angelus: Now that's everything, huh? No weapons…_

_Angelus (eyes Selah): No friends…take all that away and what's left?_

He begins to lower the sword, piercing the air. Selah, knowing a decision had to be made, sprints towards them as Angelus raises the sword above his head, aiming it upon a frightened Buffy.

Throwing herself in front of Buffy, she glares at Angelus.

_Selah: ME!_

Angelus, faltered for a brief second as Selah stepped in front of Buffy. Her piercing green eyes gleamed in the moonbeams that snuck through the cracks of the roof. For a brief second, something inside Angelus flinched. Nevertheless, it was too late. The sword pierced through her abdomen, the air in her lungs, escaped with a long, pained, groan.

_Selah (slumps to her knees): Ahh!_

_Buffy (catches her cousin): Selah!_

Selah looks up at Angelus. With both hands wrapped around the blade, she could feel her blood, oozing from her abdomen. Angelus drops to his knees and lays a harsh kiss on Selah's mouth. Biting her lip, he draws blood. He licks his lips in ecstasy. He forces another kiss upon her mouth. Selah feels the warmth of his blood transferring through her veins as her own blood leaked out.

_Selah (glares): Pull it out._

_Angelus (his eyes soften): I…_

_Selah (glances from Angelus to Buffy): Finish it._

_Buffy (nods in silent agreement)_

Angleus pulls out the sword, stunned as Buffy kicks it out of his hands and it goes flying into the air. Miraculously, Selah jumps to her feet and catches the hilt of the sword with both hands. Landing with a muffled groan, she steadies herself with the sword.

Camera pans out of Mansion to a hospital bed where Willow is chanting the spell that will reincarnate Angel's soul. Her final words echo as the camera pans back toward the Mansion.

_Willow: Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie!__Acum!_  
Translated: So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!

Camera pans in on Angelus' face. He suddenly gasps in pain. Selah watches as his eyes turn a bloody shade of red before turning back to their normal state. He reaches out for her, but collapses to his knees. Sobs escape his lips. Selah raises the sword, afraid that this was another one of his tricks. Angelus stands, his eyes rimmed with tears. He speaks.

_Angel (softly, confused): Selah…What's going on?_

He looks around. He is apparently confused. He sees Buffy.

_Angel: Buffy? Where are we? I-I don't remember?_

Buffy runs up to Selah's side and whispers that the spell had worked. Willow had reinstated his soul. Standing in front of her, wasn't Angelus…it was Angel.

_Selah: Angel?_

He scans her and his eyes land on her abdomen. He grimaces.

_Angel: You're hurt…_

_Selah (feels his touch): I'll heal…_

They embrace. Angel insists he hasn't seen her in months. He continues to hold her close. Selah returns the hug. She opens her eyes to see that Acathla's face has contorted. His brows begin to furrow; his mouth begins to open in a silent howl. Hell's vortex opens. Slowly swirling behind Angel, Selah catches her breath. Selah inches back and takes Angel's face in her hands. Angel questions her. She consoles him.

_Angel: What's happening? What have I done?_

_Selah (whispers): Shh…Don't worry about it._

Selah skims a finger across his lips and kisses him softly. Tears are welling in her eyes. Angel returns the kiss and it soon becomes passionate. Behind him, the vortex has increased in size. She ends the kiss and stares in his eyes.

_Selah: I loved you. I always have. I always will._

_Angel: I love you. Always. I'm sorry._

_Selah: Close your eyes._

She nods reassuringly, knowing what she is about to do, will hurt them both equally. Regrettably, Selah reaches back for the sword, and thrusts it into his chest. His eyes whip open in surprise, as a bright light emanates from the sword. Reaching for her like a child, Selah stepped back, as Angel looks upon the sword that has penetrated his chest. He questions her with his eyes. What has she done? She watches as the sword's light engulfs him and he is drawn closer into the vortex. She takes another step back, her hand on her abdomen. The vortex and Angel converge and in a split second, he vanishes. Hell's mouth has closed. The only thing that remains is the stone statue. Selah falls to her knees.

_Selah (os): I'm sorry._

Camera fades out and it reopens at Caritas. Selah has finished her song. Fred sits in silence as tears slide down her cheek. Lorne's vision has faded too, but its poignant story remains etched in his soul. Selah walks down the stairs of the stage and glides towards the table. She notices that Fred is distraught.

_Selah: Was it that bad?_

Fade out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_Shot opens._

_Selah and Fred are driving back to Wolfram & Hart in silence. It is apparent that Lorne had divulged what he had seen. Selah plays with the radio dial with her right hand as her left steers. She never takes her eyes off the road. Fred glances from Selah to the passenger side window. She goes to speak, but says nothing. Instead, her eyes dart back out the window and then back towards Selah. We see Selah smirk, but doesn't speak. Finally, Fred exhales, and turns towards Selah._

Fred: So…after the vortex sealed off…

Selah: Was wondering when you were going to crack.

Fred (gushes): I'm sorry, Selah. I can't imagine what you have gone through…but it's nail biting to say the least.

Selah (grins): Oh, I wouldn't say nail biting…but it did leave a mark.

Fred (winces): Some mark.

_Selah makes a hard left turn, the tires squeal into the early morning. Fred gasps as Selah sidewinds the car and parallel parks with ease alongside the curb. She pops the locks._

Selah: Some other time, Fred.

Fred: Sure…where you headed?

Selah: I feel like burning off a few calories.

Fred: I could always tag along…

Selah: Not tonight.

Fred: You want me to tell…

Selah (interrupts): Don't tell Angel…

_Fred slams the door. The window rolls down. Selah peers out. _

Selah: Anything.

_The car burns rubber as Selah makes a right down the boulevard. She has a few hours before the sun rises and she felt like kicking a little vampiric ass. Little did she know that Angel was peering out his penthouse window as he watched Selah peel out in his Shelby GTO. Angel was in the lobby of Wolfram & Hart just as Fred pressed the button to the elevator. _

Angel: Long night?

Fred (feigns a yawn): Oh you know how it is…

Angel: What happened, Fred?

Fred (presses the elevator button more harshly): C'mon…c'mon.

_Angel slides his hand over the button and spins Fred around._

Angel: You can tell me.

Fred: She told me not to…

Angel: Boss trumps friend.

Fred (sighs and babbles): She sang tonight…sour grapes, he said…I had to press him for more information…

Angel: Sour grapes?

Fred: Sunnydale…Acathla…the swirly vortex that sucked you into Hell.

_Flashes of that night, through Angel's eyes, flicker across the screen. He is out the door in a flash, his black trench casting off in the breeze._

Fred: She's SO going to hate me in the morning.

_We see Angel sprinting down the same boulevard that Selah had driven down earlier. He stops suddenly, after what looks like he's run several blocks, sniffs the air, and turns his head sharply to the left. We see the GTO has been parked just outside a small cemetery. He turns to the West and notices the moon has begun to lower. Dawn was approaching. He briskly ran towards the gates of the cemetery. They were rusted over. As he pushed them open, they sent a chilling screech through the night air. Angel sniffs the air again. Camera pans closer to his ear and we hear grunts coming from the far end of the cemetery. Angel darts._

_Selah is going one on one with a vampire. To their left, we see the earth in front of the headstone had been sifted, as if he had pushed his way through the dirt. Selah roundhouse kicks the vampire after he makes contact with a powerful and quick jab to her jaw. Selah scans the cemetery for something sharp and spots a few fallen limbs two rows down. She throws two more uppercuts and back flips with agility towards the wooden debris. The naïve vampire follows her, hopping over a headstone here, sidestepping another one there, shattering it beneath his feet. He skids to a halt and smirks. _

Vampire: It must be my lucky day to score a slayer on my first night.

Selah: The only one scoring here tonight….(she breaks the limb in half and thrusts it into his chest)…is me.

_We see the vampire's face just as he is about to be turned to dust. His eyes bulge with shock and then he frowns in disappointment._

_Angel silently enters the scene. Selah's senses keen, sniffs the air, and smirks. She throws a sharpened and jagged piece of limb towards the intruder and it pierces the bark of the tree to his immediate right. Angel eyes her handy work and then emerges from the shadows._

Angel: Impressive.

Selah: Tell me something I don't know.

_Angel walks up to her and grabs her by the shoulders, tenderly. He stares into her emerald green eyes and for a moment, memories of that night splatter the screen. We see from Angel's point of view, the moment where the moonlight had reflected off her eyes the moment before he stabbed her with the sword. Angel's expression is one of pain, torment, and regret. Selah lowers her gaze. Angel lifts her chin with his finger and tilts his head._

Angel: You're not alone.

_Their intimate moment is interrupted by a snarling voice behind Angel. Camera repositions itself and pans out on the face of another vampire. Snickering can be heard throughout the cemetery._

Vampire 1: He's right…(he licks his sharpened teeth)…you're not alone.

_Vampire whistles and the from behind the shadows, four more vampires emerge. Two females, clad in tight, black leather, their hair, unnatural shades of red and orange, come out from the shadows, linked arm in arm. To their left, one male, about 6'2 and 235 pounds, emerges. The moon gleams off his bald head. He opens his mouth to reveal two rather long, sharpened fangs. His arms are tattooed. He eyes Selah up and down. His evil blue eyes are rimmed with amber, making them an awful shade of green. To his immediate left, a slender, male, with pocked cheeks, black spiked hair, and a chain, laughs maniacally. They encircle Selah and Angel._

_Angel and Selah eye their company and stand back to back. They circle like this for a moment, taking in their opponents and their surroundings. A few headstones over to their right stands a mausoleum. Angel halts and Selah rights herself along side him. Without taking his eyes off the vampires, he speaks._

Angel: You ready?

Selah: Born ready.

Angel: I'll take the big…

_Selah sprints forward not allowing Angel to finish. She shouts back as she launches herself into the air and takes the bald one to the ground._

Selah: He's mine!

Angel: Show off.

_Selah quickly recovers and begins to spar with the rather large, yet, disoriented vampire. As she watches him stumble as he gathers his footing, she smirks._

Selah: The more stupid they are, the harder they fall.

_She uppercuts his jaw, yet he someone manages to stay grounded. He reaches for her throat and has her suspended in the air. Her feet are dangling. He lowers her closer to his chest, preparing to toss her like a rag doll, when Selah closes her eyes and goes limp. Distracting him, he shakes her a bit, annoyed that there wasn't more of a fight in her._

Bald Vampire: Well, that ain't no fun.

_Selah grins, revealing her fangs. Opening her eyes, she winks at the vampire and he startles. Selah head butts him and he releases her as she lithely lands on her feet. Bringing her knee into his groin, she laughs as he falls back, his hands cupped over his area. _

Selah: Who's having fun now?

_She pounces atop him and with quick, succinct, blows to his face, she renders him out for the count. She glances over at Angel as she sees the two female vampires tag teaming him. She sprints towards them and kicks one of the vampires in the back causing her to fly face first into a pile of freshly dug dirt. To Selah's left was the empty grave and as she grabbed the vampire by her ostentatious orange hair, she twisted her neck in a fluid fashion, the vampire's dust sprinkled over the grave._

Selah: Ashes to ashes…

_The female vampire with the red hair began to chase Angel who used a tree to propel himself over his attacker. He landed to the rear of her and as she turned to face him, he thrusted a wooden spike into her heart. _

Angel: Dust to dust.

_Angel's eyes widened as he saw the bald vampire stalking behind Selah. Selah caught his gaze and as he threw the wooden stake towards her, she felt the wind knocked out of her and her forehead bounced off a tombstone. As she opened her eyes, she could see the stake within arms' reach and as she scratched at the dirt, she wrapped her fingers around the stake and brought it close to her chest, shielding it from the vampire. Angel rushed to Selah's side and sent the vampire flying through the air with one, single punch. Angel scooped down and helped Selah to her feet. The smell of her crimson blood, metallic, yet sweet, caused him to stir. Selah's eyes widened and she shoved Angel to the side, sending him crashing into a gravestone, knocking it over. With one fluid movement, she thrust the spike into the bald vampire's chest. He hung over, limply, his nonexistent breath rushed out like a leaky balloon. _

Bald Vampire (shocked): Huh?!

Selah: Why won't you…

_She jabbed the stake deeper into his chest, turning it clockwise._

Selah (breathlessly): Die?!

_The vampire's essence drifted in a current gust of wind. Selah looked to the trees and noticed a storm was approaching. She sniffed the air. Not only was a down pour heading their way, so was the sun. Angel too noticed the change in the atmosphere and as he threw his hands up and around one of the final vampire's neck, he twisted it in one clean break. Turning to the remaining vampire, he looked over his shoulder to the slightly blazed horizon._

Angel: What do you say?

Vampire 3: Bite me.

Angel (scoffs): I don't do sloppy seconds.

_Angel lunged forward, grabbed the vampire by the shoulders, and kneed him in the gut. Skillfully snapping his neck, Angel turned to Selah who dangled the car keys in her hand._

Selah: Last one to the car is a pile of ashes.

_Camera pans out as Angel and Selah sprint westerly to the parked GTO. Slowly, the sun makes it way over the horizon, as Selah and Angel jump into the car. Before the sun's rays have a chance to hit the car, Angel turns it on, hits a button, and the windows automatically tint. Selah laughs._

Selah: Be prepared.

Angel: That's my motto.

Selah: I think someone else staked the claim on that one.

Angel (grins): Yeah, but the Boy Scouts have nothing on us.

_Fade out._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Shot opens._

_Angel and Selah are driving back to Wolfram & Hart. Camera zooms out to show the tail end of the car swaying. Palm trees that stand sentry along the streets sway ominously. The sun is rising in the East while large black clouds are enveloping the skies. Empty cars, their doors left wide open, litter the streets. Storefront windows are shattered. Torrential rains are hitting the car on both sides. Camera enters the car and we have a view from the backseat._

Selah: Call me crazy, but this isn't a sun shower is it?

Angel (annoyed): I'd call you crazy anyway, the way you handled that big brute of a vamp back there.

Selah (frustrated): Focus!

Angel: You were saying?

Selah: Why doesn't this apocalyptic like storm have any affect on you?

Angel (nonchalant): When you've seen one apocalypse, you've seen 'em all.

Selah: So this storm?

Angel: Can only mean one thing…

_Shot to Wolfram & Hart. Men and women are running in all directions. Papers are flying; people are dodging one another while others are bumping into one another. Shot to Wesley's office. Gunn, Fred, and Lorne, are present as well. Gunn's on the phone._

Gunn (frustrated): Still no service. Can't get through.

Wesley: Fred, when did you see them last?

Fred: This morning…early…Angel ran out of here like a bat outta hell.

_Gunn groans at her pun. _

Gunn: You think he sensed this coming?

Fred: No…I mean…how could any of us have? This came on all too sudden. He was going after Selah.

_Door opens and Spike storms in. He shakes off his leather trench; he is soaked from head to toe. Muddy footprints can be seen from the door to the chair. He points out the window._

Spike: Bloody weatherman. Didn't predict this now did he?

_Camera pans out the window. Large tennis ball sized hail is pelting the concrete. Something hits the window. Fred jumps back in shock. More objects hit the window, this time they come in hoards. Wesley takes a step towards the window and he removes his glasses._

Wesley: Locusts.

Spike (grins): Nothing rings my bell like the oncoming apocalypse.

_Shot to the parking garage. Angel's car is coated with the remains of the latest locust swarm. Selah shakes her head as she gets out of the car. She sniffs the air. Something doesn't seem right. Her head jerks to the right and the camera pans out to show a man running towards them. He has a gun. He's mumbling, in tongues. Angel pushes Selah aside and in two quick movements, he disarms the man and knocks him unconscious._

Selah: Tell me again…

Angel (smiles): This is normal.

Selah (eyes wide as she points behind him): So when you say normal...

_About fifteen people are entering the parking deck, armed and dangerous. Camera zooms onto their faces. Some are drooling, others, their eyes are dripping with blood, are all talking in tongues. Selah and Angel dart towards the elevators. The doors close and the people are banging on the steel doors. Angel grabs the emergency phone. Security detail picks it up. Angel gives the order. _

Angel: Lock it down.

Selah: If I knew I was leaving one apocalyptic city for another, I would have gone to Jersey.

Angel (smirks): Hell mouth.

Selah (shocked): You have _got_ to be kidding me!

_Elevator door pings open. Angel steps out and a young woman runs smack into his shoulder. She apologizes as she runs down the corridor._

Andie: Sorry boss.

Angel (os): It's Angel…how many damn times do I have to tell them that?

_Selah hasn't exited the elevator. The doors continue to open and close. She can't get a foot out. It's as if the elevator is teasing her. Angel turns around as he hears her call out. Her voice cuts in and out as the doors open and close. She is waving her hands above her head as she jumps up and down for his attention._

Selah: A… (Door closes)…little… (Door opens)…help… (Door closes)…here.

_Angel jams the door with a filing cabinet and Selah has to maneuver her way up and over the cabinet. She does so with agility. She brushes herself off and links arms with Angel. She grins widely up at him._

Selah: So, I'm wondering if those damned scrolls predicted I'd be sticking around for this big fight or what?

Angel (shakes head): Come on. I'm sure Wesley is working on something as we speak.

_They enter Angel's office to find it empty. A note in Wesley's handwriting leads them to his office. Angel and Selah sway in and out of the mass of swarming employees and they shove Wesley's door open. Gunn and Spike rush over to barricade it. Angel looks from the door and over at Wesley._

Angel: You guys been locked in here this whole time?

Fred: I don't know if you've noticed, but it's crazy hellish out there.

Selah: At least they aren't talking in tongues brandishing arms.

Wesley: Interesting…tongues, did you say?

Gunn: Check that one off the list.

Selah: List?

Gunn (hands her a sheet): Apocalypse 101.

Selah (interested): Hmm…cheat sheet…nice.

Angel: What else we got?

Wesley: Locusts, gale winds, hail…

Spike: Great balls of fire…

_They all gather in front of the large glass window. Balls of fire hit random cars; take a tree down, one goes through the roof of a house a few blocks away. _

Wesley: Seems it's all following the same M.O.

Fred: Frogs; we haven't had frogs.

Gunn: What does this make, now? Our third apocalypse?

Spike: Speak for yourself mate, but I just got through saving the world once over.

Selah (cringes): Add two for me…you weren't the only one in Sunnydale.

Angel: I lost count.

Lorne: Angel cakes, baby, after the last one, this should be a walk in the park.

Angel (os): I can't remember the last time I just walked in a park…vampires, werewolves, demons…

Wesley: We have limited resources. Seems whatever attacked the mainframe…

Angel: Something magical, right?

Wesley: It all started when Spike received a package.

_Everyone stops what they are doing and turn to face Spike. He is standing with his arms folded and has a sly look on his face. _

Spike: Right, then. Blame the new guy.

Selah: You're not new.

Spike: Newly corporeal, little bit.

Angel: We can assume it was a similar package like the one that sent us Goldie Locks in a necklace.

Wesley: That's the problem. We don't know whom or what sent that one, nor do we know the sender of this one.

Spike: I would love to thank them though. Feels bloody fantastic to have my body back.

_Angel approaches Spike who is rubbing his hands over his body and grabs him by the shirt collar. He lifts him into the air._

Angel: Give me two reasons why I shouldn't kill you?

Spike: For starters, you nit, you won't be able to fix the kink in your system.

Angel: One more to go…

Fred: What's she doing here?

_Camera pans out to the glass door. Eve is knocking feverishly on the door. Angel lowers Spike. Gunn goes to the door and lets Eve in. She saunters over towards Selah and holds out a hand._

Eve: So you're Angel's little masterpiece.

_Fade out. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Shot opens._

_Eve's hand is extended towards Selah. Selah takes in the disgusted and untrustworthy glares that are focused on the young woman and she does what comes naturally. She uppercuts Eve. Eve, her lip bloodied, turns her face back to Selah._

Eve (eyes Angel): Devilish, isn't she?

Angel (disdain): What do you want, Eve?

_Eve slinks towards the window, taking in the chaos. She turns to face the group. Selah is leaning up against Wesley's desk, rubbing her knuckles, with a satisfied look on her face. She never takes her eye off Eve._

Eve: Seems like the entire world is thrown into cataclysmic turmoil, doesn't it kids?

Gunn: So you know what's going on?

Eve: Only what I'm told, counselor. I was "alerted" of the situation.

Angel: Which is?

Eve: It's a harbinger.

Fred: Harbinger?

Eve: Upshot is, we got trouble with a capital "T," which rhymes with "P" as in "prophecy." Shashu, ring a bell?

Angel: Oh, God.

Selah: That again?

Eve (eyes Selah): Sorry to disappoint, honey, but this has to do with tall, dark, and fangy, over there.

_Selah takes a menancing step forward. Eve takes two steps back. Spike laughs._

Eve: You too, Billy-boy.

Spike: Let's have it, then, poppet.

Eve: The prophecy talks about a champion. A vampire with a soul, who'll play a pivotal role in the apocalypse.

_Eve sits provactively on the arm of one of the chairs. Crossing her legs, she continues._

Eve: For good or evil…that's anyone's guess. Still a bit hazy on the logistics.

Fred: Wait a second…I thought it had to do with Angel becoming human…

Eve: That's just the epilogue, princess. For starters, they never mention Angel by name.

Gunn: Hold on---you're saying because Spike's back, you think he's…

Eve: I don't _think_ anything…

Selah (os): That's obvious.

Eve: All I can tell you is that his very existence is disrupting the order of things.

Angel: When hasn't it?

Gunn: Before Spike fried, there were already two souled vamps in the universe…why now? 

Eve: Champion, gorgeous. Spike gave his life to save the world. That gives him, what you like to call, "street cred". However, he had to go and die. Ghost world and all that. Now he's back and all bets are off.

Eve: There's only supposed to be one candidate vying for the position. Now that Spike's in the picture, the wheel of destiny starts to spin on its axis. That's why everything and everyone is going mad.

_She raises an eyebrow while she points to the chaos on the streets and the pandemonium in the hallways. A woman slams up against the glass door and she's pounding on the door. Her fists are bloodied and her eyes are dripping blood. A security guard takes her down with a taser. Eve continues as if nothing happened. _

Eve: The world may not be big enough for the both of you.

Spike: Hold on a tic, you're blaming this on us?

Angel: No, she's blaming it on _you_.

Spike (scoffs): Well, screw this town, then. Screw the devil's funhouse, Angel.

_Spike points a finger at Angel._

Spike: And screw you for good measure.

_Spike then turns and looks Selah up and down and smirks. For a moment he has forgotten he is angry.  
_

Spike: I'd say screw you in the literal if you wanted to give it a go.

Selah (shakes head and points at Eve): I say, screw _her._From what I've heard, this has dirty, little, tramp written all over it.

Eve (chuckles): I take offense to the dirty, but this tramp, for once, has nothing to do with it.

Angel (takes Selah's elbow): You're probably right, but until we figure it out, we're on a permanent lockdown.

_Angel picks up Wesley's phone. _

Angel: Code black. No one comes in, no one leaves. That understood?

_Voice over a walkie-talkie in the hallway can be heard._

Voice: Code black. We are closing Pandora's Box.

_Gunn walks towards the door. Angel stops him._

Angel: Where are you going?

Gunn (exits): To check on something.

Angel (sternly): Fred, find out whether this is mystical, electronic, or what. Keep me posted.

Fred: Will do.

Spike: Where do you want me, boss man?

Angel: Stay close.

Spike (grumbles): My arse.

Angel (not pleased): I mean it, Spike. I don't like this anymore than you do, but until we figure out why this came on all of a sudden, I want you close.

_Angel looks at Selah who has her arms crossed. He looks at Spike. Angel takes a deep breath, knowing he is about to regret his next move._

Angel: Selah, you mind making sure Spike doesn't leave the building?

Spike (scoffs): Who's to say, I can't take her?

Angel (incredulous): Spike.

Spike: Right. Slayer who fancies a bit o'snacking here and there. That's awfully hot, in the erotic, I want do nasty things…

Angel (takes a step toward Spike): Things?

Spike (dodges Angel's advances and turns to Selah): How about a drink, then?

Selah: Whatever shuts you up and keeps you out of trouble.

Spike (winks): I can think of a few things…

Selah: In your dreams, Spike.

Spike (os): If you only knew…

_Eve stands and feigns an exit. She stops and turns around._

Eve: You know, it's too bad there isn't a way to find out what the prophecy is really about.

Angel: I just read it…there's nothing in it about---

Eve: You read it? _Mr. I don't believe in that sort of thing_?

Spike: It's rubbish, he says…but as hard as it is for me to stand by Captain Forehead, he's right.

Selah: Got any other bright ideas?

Eve (ignores Selah and turns to Angel): Actually…Sirk can help us out.

Angel (defiant): Sirk? What good will he be? I already told you, I read it.

_Fade out_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_Shot opens._

_Angel and Eve are seated in front of Sirk's desk. Selah is to Angel's left. Spike and Gunn are behind Angel and Eve. _

Sirk: You didn't read the prophecy.

Angel: I didn't?

Sirk: You read a translation of the prophecy.

Selah (rolls eyes): Of course, it was.

_Gunn and Angel exchange worried glances. Spike whistles_ while _Sirk stands and walks to a shelf. He picks up a rather large, leather-bound book, and sits back down. He shakes his head._

Sirk (scoffs): Read the prophecy…you may as well have read a 12 year old's book report on the subject.

Angel: Okay, Sirk, point made. What does it say about what's going on here as of late?

Spike (leans over Angel's shoulder): Yeah. What's it say 'bout me?

Sirk: A newly translated portion may be of some assistance.

_He begins to read aloud._

Sirk: The root of the tree will split in two. And each thing will seek nourishment from the buried river.

Spike: Sounds like a gardening tip from Martha Stewart.

Sirk: It's a metaphor. Please tell me I don't need to explain what that is to you people?

Selah: Figuratively speaking… (she points to Spike)…_You're a pig._

Sirk (chuckles): Perfect, my dear.

Angel: Sirk…the text?

Sirk: Ah, yes, here we are. _Storm unleashed. The balance will falter until the vampire with the soul drinks from the cup of perpetual torment._

Angel: More metaphor.

Sirk: No, _that's_ real.

Selah: So there's a cup.

Spike: Perpetual torment? Tasty.

Sirk: _He will have the weight of the worlds upon him, binding his limbs, grinding his bones to meal until he saves creation…or destroys it._

Spike: Uh, right…so what's in it for me?

Sirk: The vampire will have his past washed clean.

Angel and Selah in unison: And live again in mortal form.

Angel: That part I know.

Spike (scoffs): Yeah, I bet you do.

Gunn: So Angel drinks from the cup and our computers go back to normal and the bloody eyes stop oozing?

Spike: Who's to say it's Angel supposed to take the swig? Who says it's about him at all?

Selah: Oh, lay off it, Spike.

Angel: Aww, c'mon Spike, you really don't believe this has anything to do with you, do you?

Spike: Why the bloody hell not?

Selah: Please, for all we know, it could be about _me. _

_The boys are silenced. Gunn and Angel exchange a glance and Spike begins to laugh uncontrollably. Sirk and Eve exchange a secretive glance. Unbeknownst to the others, Sirk gives Eve a slight nod, with his bushy eyebrows raised._

Eve: You're girl's got a point.

Selah: I was being facetious…it's clearly not about me. For starters, I'm not a "Champion."

Eve: I beg to differ. Didn't you stop Acathla from sucking all of Sunnydale into Hell? Sacrificing your lover to boot?

_Eve looks to Sirk for concurrence._

Selah (wide-eyed): You…

Eve: It's my job to stay on top.

Spike (eyes her): I'm sure the view from the top is something to write home about.

Sirk (clears throat): This complicates things.

Angel (stands and leans on Sirk's desk, palms down): _Complicates things_ is an understatement.

Gunn: We need Wesley…why didn't we go to Wesley?

Sirk: When translated, it is assumed that the subject of these sorts of things is male.

Eve: It _is_ a man's world.

Gunn: We don't have time for assumptions. If she's right (he points to Eve), the fate of the world rests with this "Cup of Torment."

Angel: We need a location.

Selah: Yesterday.

Sirk: One thing that is for certain, is that someone _has _to drink from the cup. _That _is predestined.

Selah: So whoever drinks from it, that was also predestined?

Sirk: Whomever gets to it first, yes. I'm afraid I'm not much help.

Angel: Find us the location.

_Sirk reads the prophecy and traces a finger along the pages. He is making small nods with his head, finally closing the book._

Sirk: Interesting…buried within the columns…in Nevada.

Gunn: Nevada?

Sirk: Death Valley, to be exact.

_He quotes another passage._

Sirk: _And the desert will swallow cup and house whole and…_well this can only be loosely translated…

Angel: Translate it!

Sirk: _The fat lady will sing no more._

Angel: Opera. The Columns was an old opera house in Death Valley. Buried in the earthquake of '38. Made the papers in Los Angeles. That's only a few hours away…I can get there and back in…

Gunn: Do you think that's our best option? You running after some mystical cup while this place is going nuts?

Angel: It's my only option. I'm going to have to accept that this prophecy is real.

Selah: Then if it is real, Angel, I'm coming with.

Angel: It's one thing that Spike may play a part in this…I won't have you sacrificing yourself…

_Selah smirks. Angel stops and looks around the room. Spike is nowhere to be seen._

Angel: Wait a minute...where's Spike?

_Camera cuts to the highway, where Spike is driving a red Viper, singing along to the radio. The moon is shining brightly overhead._

_Camera cuts to another car, this time, it is being driven by Angel, with Selah in the passenger seat. Angel picks up his cell phone._

_Cut to Spike. The car's phone is ringing. He picks it up._

Angel: You stole my Viper.

Spike: My Viper, now. Possession is 9/10ths. Oughta know that, you owning a law firm and all.

Angel: You think this is a game? People are dying.

Spike: And one of us is going to stop it. I vote for me.

Selah: Hang up. We'll catch up to him sooner and you can fight to the death.

Selah (os): While I take a drink.

Angel (throws cell in backseat): Idiot.

_Angel doesn't hear Selah's side comment. He is too busy rehashing his conversation with Spike. The moon is shining down and the camera pans in on Selah's expression. Her eyes have lost their green. Amber irises are lined with blood red. Her pupils are dilated. She is feverishly licking at her lips and the camera zooms in closer. We see her fangs, glistening in the moonlight. Her breathing becomes labored. Her nails dig into the leather seats. She tears jagged lines into the cushion. The sound alerts Angel._

Angel: Did you bring your pills?

Selah (mockingly): Did you bring your pills?

Angel (feels around the backseat): Take your pills, before things get ugly.

Selah (slides closer, whispers in his ear): I like ugly.

Angel (he pushes her away): _I don't. _

_Selah snaps her teeth at Angel and punches the window. The glass cracks outward in a spider web pattern. Tension is thick in the car. Angel and Selah argue. Selah begrudgingly takes her pills. Camera pans out and we see the tail end of the red Viper. Camera shoots back to Selah and her eyes are still slightly amber. Angel pushes his foot the floor and the car speeds up. _

Angel: You should have stayed back. I don't need another out of control vampire on my hands.

_Fade out. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

_Shot opens._

_Spike arrives at the Columns Opera House ahead of Angel and Selah. Camera pans out to show the full interior of the abandoned opera house. Dust coats every tangible surface. The red of the seats and curtains have lost their luster. The light from the over cast moon skirts between the cracks of the roof. Selah lags behind Angel. Camera pans onto her face. Her eyes are darting back and forth, her skin, paler than usual, her eyes a translucent shade of amber. Angel is surveying the abandoned lot. He stops when he hears Spike from a balcony._

Spike: Here we are then. Two vampire heroes and a half bit wannabe, competing to wet our whistle with a drink of light, refreshing torment.

Angel (looks upward): Is that what you think you are? A hero?

Spike: Saved the world didn't I?

Angel: Talk to me when you've done it a couple of times.

Selah: Boys, boys, boys… (she takes an exaggerated sigh)

_Angel turns to face Selah only to witness her flash before his eyes, her shadow rounding a corner. Spike's jaw drops for a second then he chortles._

Spike: Seems your plaything has her eyes set on that prize…I'm done talking. Got a prophecy that needs fulfilling. Ta (he waves) ta.

Angel (shoulders drop): Damn it.

_Angel follows Selah and Spike. A golden chalice, with a spotlight positioned directly on it, sits in the middle of a pedestal. Angel slowly walks towards it down through the rows of seats. Selah appears from behind the shadows, her eyes focused on the chalice as she walks towards it. Spike drops dramatically from the rafters. Angel rolls his eyes. Selah is positioned to Spike's left. _

Spike: Thought it'd be a little less goldeny, what with the torment and all.

Angel: So…what do we do now?

Selah (throws a fist into Spike's jaw): What do you think?

Spike (vamps, fangs glisten): Right then, love, let's do this.

_Spike rubs his jaw as Angel glares at him then stands over Selah with his arms folded._

Angel (to Selah): What's gotten into you?

Selah (shrugs): He had it coming.

Angel: No argument there, but really…I don't know what it is you think you're doing, but now isn't the time.

Selah (scoffs): You have the opportunity of a lifetime, Angel. The end of all your misery is floating in that cup and you stand here, waiting.

Angel (stubbornly): I'm not waiting…I'm thinking.

Selah: Well, why you're thinking, he's going to get what you deserve.

Spike: Reckon it's what _I _deserve.

Angel (angry): _You_? You don't _deserve_ this.

Spike (grins): That's right, Angel, show me that soul of yours. Where's it hiding?

Angel: I won't fight you…(he looks to Selah)…neither of you.

Spike: That's righteous of you.

Selah: If you won't, Angel… (she leans back on left leg and roundhouse kicks Angel)…then _I_ will.

Angel (vamps): Have it your way then.

_To her dismay, Angel turns his vengeance towards Spike. Spike and Angel throw punch for punch, sparring and deflecting their imminent blows. Angel knocks Spike back, but Spike catapults himself to a rafter above them. Selah springs after him landing softly on her feet. Spike uses his foot to heave a metal bar off the ground and swings at Selah who bends over backwards in slow motion as the bar grazes over her body. She comes to a fighting stance and blocks another attempt with her forearm as she crisscrosses a jab at Spike. She kicks the bar out of his hands and it goes sailing over the balcony and lands with an echoing thud. Spike advances on Selah and corners her, his arms above her body, barricading her in. He leans into her neck and brushes his lips against her neck and smiles. He can smell her resentment. _

Spike: Aww, now, here I thought you were on my side down there.

Selah (vamps and palm thrusts him in the chest): This is _his _chance, Spike. I _won't _let you get in the way.

Spike: Hate to break it to ya love, but he doesn't appear to _want_ it.

_He glances down at Angel who is arm's length from the cup. Selah too watches as Angel idly stands by. Her blood begins to run hot and she becomes irritated at him. Disappointment is in her eyes. She hisses._

Selah: What are you waiting for? Drink it!

Angel (hesitates, os): What _am_ I waiting for?

Spike: Champion, my ass, let me at it!

_Spike jumps from the balcony and lands in front of Angel. They stare at one another for a moment and then Spike taunts him. _

Spike: She's mine.

Angel: It's always about a girl with you.

Spike: That's something we have in common.

_Selah is watching from up above. Close up of her face. She realizes that Spike is talking about Buffy. Is Angel? _

Spike: That bloody cup is mine!

Angel: Then you're going to have to go through me.

Spike: If you're done with your empty threats, let's bring on the fisticuffs.

Angel: Fine. We'll do it your way.

_Angel and Spike begin to spar. Spike throws a harsh uppercut, which sends Angel flying into the rafters. The balcony splinters as Angel and it comes crashing down. Selah has to jump out of the way before she too falls with the balcony. She somersaults to safety and crouches as she sees Angel steady himself and wipe the dust from his clothes. Angel groans as he lands on a cross and it burns his skin. He jumps up and angrily kicks the cross across the floor where it skids to a halt in front of Spike. Spike laughs. _

Spike (laughing): Look at you! Fighting for truth, justice, and soccer moms, but you still can't lay flesh on a cross without smelling like bacon, can you?

Angel: Like you're any different?

Spike: That's just it! I am! You know it! You had your soul thrown upon you in a curse! I fought for mine!

_Spike lands with a soft thud in front of Angel._

Spike: It's my destiny!

Angel: Really? I heard it was just to get into a girl's pants.

_Angel vamps and quickly lunges at Spike with super speed. One blow to his chest sends Spike flying backwards into the far wall. Angel doesn't see, but Spike has grabbed a fallen, splintered piece of lumber and pummels it into Angel's chest. Angel gasps and his hands automatically reach for the wooden spike. He looks up at Spike who simply shrugs._

Spike: Bygones.

Selah (calls down, in shock): No!

Spike: Sorry, sweetheart, but he's not going to win this time!

_Camera pans in to reveal that Spike has just missed Angel's heart. Nevertheless, in that brief moment, he has made it to the Cup of Perpetual Torment first._

Spike (scoffs): Vampire with a soul. Nobody knows what side he's gonna fight on... when the big show comes down. Except we already know what side you're on, don't we? Already made your choice. Traded in your cape and tights for a nice comfy chair at Wolfram & bloody Hart.

Angel (pulls spike out): It's a little more complicated than that!

_Angel throws the spike to the ground and uses his foot to lift the metal pole that Spike had used to repel Selah across the balcony. He knocks Spike down while he balances himself. His face distorts and he is in vampire mode. He's grinning. _

Angel: But you always were a bit simple…Willy.

_Angel throws the bar to the ground and walks towards the cup. Selah watches and slightly grins as Angel advances. She quickly adjusts her head as she hears Spike groan and get back up._

Selah: Angel!

Spike: Don't bother with the warnings, love, he's had his chance.

Angel (turns and deftly throws a punch): Not going to happen, Spike.

Spike (spits out blood and throws up hands): Take a good look, gramps; I'm the monster you created. You reach deep down into that soul of yours for a reason to hate me, but you can't. You are your own worst enemy. If you want someone to hate, hate yourself for what you've done to me!

Angel (picks up a wooden spike): Let's finish this!

_They charge one another. __Spike kicks Angel repeatedly in the gut, and the wood fragment Angel was holding goes flying into the air. Spike kicks Angel to the ground, _

_grabs the wood fragment from the air, and rears back in a staking motion. He pauses for a moment, and then drives the stake into Angel's body again, causing him to scream in pain. Spike stands, looks down at Angel, revealing that he drove the stake into Angel's shoulder. Angel lets his face slip back into human form._

Spike: Probably should've dusted you…

Spike (returns to normalcy): But honestly... I don't want to hear _her_ (he points over at Selah) bitch about it.

Selah (vamps): Bite me.

_Spike looms over the cup. Angel is crouched on the floor, writhing in pain. Selah is at his side, assisting him. They stare at Spike. Angel calls out._

Angel: Spike…wait…please…that's not a prize you're holding!

Angel: It's not a trophy. It's a burden. It's a cross. (Angel stands) One you're gonna have to bear till it burns you to ashes. _Believe_ me. _I_ know.

_Spike puts the cup back on the pedestal and looks at Angel._

Angel: So ask yourself: Is this really the destiny that was meant for you? Do you even really want it? Or is it that you just want to take something away from me?

Spike (shrugs): A bit of both I guess.

_Spike takes a swig from the cup. Angel lunges after him, but it's too late. Spike drops the cup and looks at Angel, bewildered._

Spike: It's…Mountain Dew.

Selah (glances at Angel then at Spike): You're jokin' right?

Angel: We've been played.

Spike: Tighter than a fiddle, I'd say. Pity.

Spike: Should have seen your face when I took a drink from the cup'o plenty. Priceless. Shame it was wasted.

Selah: Let's get the hell out of here. Figure out who or what sent us on this wild goose chase.

_Angel sighs heavily and looks to Spike. Camera pans onto Angel's face and he appears defeated. He leans into Selah for support and the camera angles out to show their backs fading out into the night._

_Fade out._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Shot opens._

_A bloodied Angel and a slightly beat up Selah, enter the law firm and they enter Fred's lab. Fred rushes over to Angel, bright eyed and worried. An unconscious Gunn is strapped down to a chair. Selah raises an eyebrow in question._

Fred: My God, what happened?

Angel: I fell down…some stairs… into a few chairs…

Fred (frowns): Stairs?

Angel: Big stairs.

_Gunn is restrained on a stretcher alongside Harmony. They both have been affected and contained for safety._

Selah: What's wrong with the big guy?

Fred: He went a bit loony on us and beat the H-E-double hockey sticks out of Eve earlier.

Selah (looks at Angel and jests): You were right…I _should_ have stayed back.

Fred: We tried everything…medical, mystical…nothing's worked.

Angel: You mean it's still going on?

Fred: And getting worse. What about the cup? Did you…

Angel: Ah…it was a fake. Somebody set us up.

Fred: What? Who?

Selah: We figure Sirk sent us there, so he's…

_Spike enters the lab, also bloodied and beaten. _

Spike: Gone. Cleaned out his office and pulled a puff of smoke he did.

Fred (looks at Angel and then Spike): Stairs, huh?

Angel (determined): All right, so Sirk's gone, the cup's a fake, but the madness is real. What are we going to do about it?

Gunn (groggily): I say we start untying the brother.

Fred (unties him): Charles!

Harmony (comes round): Am I in trouble?

Angel (unties her): Somebody is.

Gunn: What the hell happened?

_Cut to Spike, Angel, and Gunn being briefed by Eve. They are situated in Angel's office. Selah enters quietly and leans against the wall._

Eve: The Partners were working on it from the start…they have managed to stabilize the universal equilibrium temporarily.

Angel: Temporarily? For how long? What about Sirk and the fantasy he sold us about the cup?

Eve: Partners have no idea. They are as angry as you.

Angel: Really doubt that.

Eve: Don't worry Angel. I'll work on it. He can't hide for long. We'll find out who put him up to it. For now, (she grabs her neck), I have to go ice my neck.

Gunn (blanches): Uh…Eve…I'm…really sorry…about…

Eve: Don't sweat it counselor, you've other things to worry about. The Shanshu thing is still unresolved. Still two vampires with a soul…

_Selah coughs._

Eve: Selah… (she grits her teeth)…didn't hear you come in.

Selah: I'm stealthy.

Eve (snobbish): Yes, aren't you?

_Eve leaves the office, but not before she gives Selah a look that screams Mind your own business if you know what's good for you._

Selah: I don't like her.

Gunn: Join the club.

Angel: Well I guess the question of who led us to that cup remains unanswered for another day.

Gunn (rubs his head): More days like today and there won't be _another _day.

Angel: Why don't you have Fred check you out?

Gunn: Nah, she'll just wanna tie me down…

_Angel smirks._

Gunn: You know what I meant.

_Gunn approaches Angel and lowers his voice. Selah watches from the wall. Camera pans in on her ear as she listens in._

Gunn: You okay?

Angel: I don't know. He beat me.

_Spike approaches Selah and invites her for a drink, but she turns him down. He eyes her and flippantly waves towards Angel. Selah has her eyes focused on Angel. _

Spike: Lover boy over there won't mind.

Selah: Of course he wouldn't. Answer's still _no._

_Spike leaves the lab. Selah looks towards Angel but he doesn't meet her eyes. She waits for a moment before she too leaves the room, only to stand quietly outside the door. She leans to the wall and strains to hear the rest of the conversation._

Gunn: Who, Spike? Looks to me he got his fair share of…

Angel: No. He beat me to the cup.

Gunn: You mean the make believe, fairy-tale cup? Who cares?

Angel: No, you don't… (he sighs)…he won the fight.

_Selah inhales sharply. She narrows her eyes. Realizing what Angel is saying, she fights the urge to leave._

Angel: For the first time, whether the cup was real or not… (he sighs again)…in the end, Spike was stronger. He wanted it more.

Gunn: Angel, it doesn't mean anything.

Angel: What if it does? What if it means, I'm not…_The One…?_

_Cut to Selah outside the door. Angel's words of defeat replay in the background. Selah struggles with this. She needed to believe he was the "One." He was her only hope. A small tear of pity spills down her cheek and the camera pans out down the hall to the elevators. We see the back of Selah, her hips swaying as she saunters towards the elevator doors. The elevator bell pings and a man, his face down, exits off the elevator, and bumps into Selah. She stumbles back. Her bag spills, the contents scatter. He apologizes. Selah eyes the man. He appears to be in his early thirties, light hair, bright blue eyes. He appears to be quite attractive. He isn't one of the suits that Selah notices taking up residency at Wolfram & Hart. He is donning a pair of frayed jeans and a striped button down. _

Man: I'm such a klutz. Here, (he squats to pick up her belongings) let me help you.

Selah: Don't worry about it.

_The man hands her the spilled contents of her bag rather quickly, secretively pockets her pill bottle, and replaces it with one from his jacket pocket. Selah doesn't notice the slight of hand. He offers it to her. _

Man: Headaches?

_Selah scans the bottle and tosses it into her bag._

Selah: You could say that.

Man (offers her a hand): Sorry again.

Selah: No biggie. (she shakes his hand) Thanks again…

Man: Dean. Name's Dean.

Selah: That short for something?

Dean (scrunches his nose): I don't understand…

Selah: Nevermind, just pegged you for some half breed or something. Not many righteous humans walking the halls of Wolfram & Hart.

Dean: Just delivering something actually. I don't work here.

Selah: But you do work for someone not as human as yourself.

Dean: Family business…I got the recessive gene. I'm the black sheep of the family.

Selah: I know what that's like.

Dean: Aw, c'mon now, not you.

Selah: Looks can be deceiving, Dean.

_Selah pushes the elevator button and the doors open. She enters and turns to face Dean. He smiles and she feels herself blush. She gives a small wave and the doors close. Camera pans onto Dean's face. He no longer is smiling. His eyes narrow._

Dean: That they can, Selah…see you around.

_Fade out. _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

_Scene opens._

_Angel's penthouse is dimly lit by the looming moon that is overshadowed by the obtuse stone buildings across the street. The camera shifts quickly to the right where a shadowed figure, sleekly slithers across screen, hidden in shadows. Camera thus zooms in on the bathroom door, where a sliver of light creeps from under the door. Inside the bathroom, Selah is standing, rigidly, her hands tightly gripping the sides of the cold, marble sink. Her eyes, focused on the mirror, are wide with terror, amber in color, and never blink. Her nostrils, flaring, are in constant rhythm with the rise and fall of her chest, almost painfully so. Beads of sweat can be seen forming on her brow. Her body, arching in pain, clearly fighting off her inner vampiric demon, is struggling with the transformation at an ungodly speed. She thrusts her fist into the mirror, glass, and the contents of the medicine cabinet strew about. Her pill bottle falls to the sink._

Selah (grits her teeth): This is all wrong!

_A voice can be heard. It's eerily too familiar. _

Voice: Tsk, tsk, tsk…What a mess you've made.

Selah (snaps head to the left): Who…who's there?

Voice: Don't you recognize me?

Selah (os): This is insane…if I can just get a couple of these pills…

Voice (taunts): They won't help you now…

Selah: Shut up!

Voice (mockingly sings): Shut up! Shut up! She wants us to shut up!

_Selah, in a state of mania, crushes the bottle within her grasp, the pills scatter to the far corners of the bathroom floor. On her hands and knees, she scours, searching for a few to shove to the back of her throat. As she does, she feels something warm and thick coat her lips. The camera zooms in on her mouth as her tongue glides over her pulsating lips. Pan down to a shot of her bloodied hand. Apparent from when she punched the mirror. The sweet, rich, iron laden, taste of her own blood, stirs her. The voice presents itself again._

Voice: I'm thirsty…aren't you thirsty?

Selah (hisses): Yes!

_Selah begins to transform, her inner vampire, slowly, yet painfully, beating what human remnants she has left, to a mere shell. Her fangs gleam, painfully, yellow, from the awful glare of the fluorescent bulbs of the bathroom fixtures. Feral like, Selah arches her back, and lets out a low, grumble, that echoes off the tiles. With her catlike senses, she senses someone at the door. Smelling the air, she licks at her fangs and sneers. The voice, it appears, has disappeared. But then Selah speaks. It was her demon side all along._

Selah: Angel…oh, how've I've been a bad, bad, girl.

_As quickly as she morphed into her vampire self, she transformed back to her original state. Splashing cool water on her face, she began to collect the shards of glass off the bathroom floor, appearing normal, for normal's sake. Her hand, she realizes, is still badly cut, and she wraps a hand towel around it to stop the bleeding. She takes a look into what is left of the mirror and two cold, amber, eyes stare back at her. A voice, sleek, yet sinister, hisses at the back of her mind, warning her._

Voice: Careful, now…we know how suspicious he can be.

Selah: I'll take care of him. Now, go…but stay close.

Voice: Close…yes.

_Selah walks out of the bathroom just as Angel enters the Penthouse. He rushes over to her, taking note of her hand that is wrapped in a towel. Selah takes a step back, her recent transformation, has confused her, but she can sense Angel's worry and suspicion. _

Angel (takes her hand into his): What happened?

Selah: Got into a fight with a mirror…

_Angel removes towel to reveal large lacerations and pieces of glass still in her knuckles. He raises an eyebrow in question. Selah smirks, mocking his earlier statements of getting into a fight with stairs._

Selah: Okay, a really big mirror.

Angel: Spike did this?

Selah (growing impatient): No, Spike didn't do this (she pointed to the bathroom)…I did this!

Angel (releases her hand and walks toward the bathroom): I never liked that mirror anyway.

_Angel eyes something small, white, and circular on the floor of the bathroom. He stoops to pick it up and quickly pockets it. Meanwhile, Selah is in his living room, pacing. Her mind, racing, the blood smells inviting, she finds herself unable to resist. Angel calls from the bathroom._

Angel: We'll have Fred check out your hand.

Selah (eyes narrow and she licks her lips): Fred…yes…

_Selah awaits in the shadows as Angel exits the bathroom, unaware that Selah is about to strike. The intermittent light from the moon shines on her face, a face that is now morphed. Her forehead ridged, her eyes, amber, her fangs glisten. Angel, too late, turns to face Selah. She throws two punches into his face and he falters back, but regains his balance. He realizes she is no longer able to control her inner demon. He attempts to restrain her, but she is limber, and somersaults over him as he approaches, turns around and kicks him in the back, sending him flying into the window. Angel cracks his forehead, a sliver of crimson slides down and over his eye. He stumbles towards his desk and feigns dizziness. He presses a button on the underbelly of the desk, sending a silent alarm throughout the building alerting them to his Penthouse. Selah sneers and taunts him. _

Selah: Come on, Angel, make this hard for me.

Angel: Selah, listen to me. Something's wrong with you…

Selah: No, Angel, I've never felt so _right_ in my life.

Angel: This isn't you talking, you have to fight it.

Selah: It's too late for that, lover, I rather fight you.

Angel: Not going to happen.

Selah: Oh, don't start that again. A rogue vampire is in your building, you have to take it down.

Angel: I _can _do that.

Selah: But you haven't…

Angel: But I will.

_At the moment, three men, armed with tranquilizer darts, break down Angel's door and surround Selah. She begins to laugh and eyes Angel before taking them down._

Selah: You think _they_ will stop me?

_Selah lunges towards one of the men, catching him off guard, pulls the dart gun towards herself, and then uses it to render him unconscious. She tosses the gun to the far end of the room. Now it's down to two men, while Angel watches. The two remaining men approach her, sidestepping around their fallen companion, and eyeing their target. She allows them to get close, Angel notices, too close. Before he can order them to fall back, he watches as she squats, propelling herself upward, kicking both men back. Unfortunately for her, Angel has sprinted across the room, amidst the chaos, retrieves the dart gun, and aims in at Selah. The two men regain their composure and have her surrounded, again. _

Man 1: Sir, we have this under control.

Angel: On my mark.

Selah: You're not going to give the order, you don't have it in you.

Angel: One…

Man 2 (readies his gun): Waiting for confirmation, Sir.

Angel: Two…

Selah (walks towards Angel and the dart gun, leans into it): Do it, Angel, I dare you.

Angel: Three!

_Two darts enter the back of Selah's neck, her eyes open wide, in shock, she goes to remove them, but Angel quickly shoots a dart into her chest. She peers down, her eyes playing tricks on her, the colors and shapes of those in front of her, becoming disoriented. Her limbs feel heavy as she tries to reach up for the dart that is in her chest. Within seconds, she falls limply to the ground. Angel catches her in his arms. Angel removes the pill from his pocket and hands it off to one of the men._

Angel: Get this to Winifred Burkle, ASAP. Have her run diagnostics on it.

Man 1: Yes, sir.

Angel: Another thing…

Man 1: Sir?

Angel: From this moment on, _stop _calling me "sir".

Man 2: Yes, sir…err…Mr. Angel.

Angel (lifts Selah up and eyes the men): The name's Angel. You got it?

Both Men: Got it…

Angel (eyes them, waiting): Got it…what?

Both Men: Got it, Angel.

_All three head out of Angel's Penthouse. Angel gives his door a once over and mumbles._

Angel: Get maintenance to fix this.

_The elevator pings and the door opens. They all enter, an unconscious Selah, hung limply in Angel's arms. The doors close. Camera pans out and we see Fred running tests on the pill Angel had found. Scene cuts to the basement, where Selah is tied down, to a steel table, restraints buckled and the door to a large steel cage, secured from the outside. Angel stands sentry at the cage door, awaiting results. Fred enters, replacing her security clearance card into the front of her lab coat. She has a kit with her._

Fred: I have to run some blood tests.

Angel: Any results from the pill I found?

Fred: You're not going to like this…

Angel: Fred…I'm running low on patience.

Fred: I ran a comparison test on her vampire deterrent pill and the one you found in your bathroom.

Angel: And?

Fred: Whatever she's been taking, has definitely _not _been her usual pills. In fact, these were placebos.

Angel: Are you saying someone tampered with her pills?

Fred: Angel, someone _replaced _them.

Angel: Can you run a time line…

Fred: That's why I need samples.

_Fred slaps on latex gloves and removes a needle and vial. She walks towards the cell._

Fred: She is _out_, right?

Angel: I'm right here, Fred, don't worry.

Fred: Then let's get this over with.

_Angel unlocks the door and Fred enters. She wipes down a vein on Selah's arm and injects her with the needle. Selah makes no apparent movements. Fred finishes drawing the sample and puts a stopper into the vial. Angel makes his way towards the door but before he could escort Fred out, Selah's eyes opened and she broke free of her restraints. Fred let out a scream._

Fred: Angel!

_Selah has her arm wrapped around Fred's neck, her arms, restrained behind her back. _

Angel: Selah! Let her go!

Selah: I don't think so, Angel.

Fred (whimpers): Angel…

Angel: It'll be okay, Fred, just remain calm.

Fred (kicks her kit towards Angel): Take this to my lab, have my assistant run the tests.

Angel: Fred…no.

Selah (pushes Fred forward): Close the door, Winnie.

Fred (shuts the door with a cold, hard, clang): Okay, okay…

Selah: Lock it up, Angel.

Angel (looks at Fred who nods; he swallows): I'm sorry, Fred.

Fred: Just run the tests…I can handle myself.

_Gunn and Wesley run down the stairs and have tranquilizer guns aimed at Selah, but they can't get a good shot._

Selah: Those won't hold me down for long, boys.

Gunn and Wesley: Let her go!

Selah (laughs): The infamous love triangle…how…_nauseating_.

Fred (head butts Selah and removes something from her lab pocket): Suck on this!

_Fred injects a stunned Selah with a high-test tranquilizer. Selah tries to fight it off, but falls to the floor. Angel unlocks the door and Fred rushes out. Angel relocks the door and turns to Fred._

Fred: I told you I could handle myself.

Angel: Never doubted you for a minute.

Fred (laughs): Yes, you did.

Angel: No one enters that cage, you hear me?

Gunn: Loud and clear, boss.

Wesley: It's fascinating, really…

Angel: What is, Wesley?

Wesley: She could have fed on her, but she didn't.

Fred: Fascinating…isn't the word I'd use, Wes.

Wesley: Right, sorry, but look at it from my point of view.

Angel: Selah's still in there…

Wesley: Has to be…recall when you were Angelus…what kept you from…?

Angel: Nothing…nothing kept me from doing anything, Wesley.

Wesley: You could have killed us when the Beast was tormenting the city, but you didn't.

Fred: Angel…you were like a prison for Angelus…your soul…your need to protect the innocent…

Angel: Let's get some results…if what you're saying is true, then we're running out of time.

Gunn: Hold up. Runnin' out? I thought we just concluded that she was still in there.

Angel: Without her pills, Gunn…she's fading fast.

_Fade out._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Shot opens._

_Selah is still rendered unconscious and is lying in a heap on the cold, stone, floor, of the basement of Wolfram & Hart. Two white surveillance cameras swivel back and forth, sending information back up to the main security office. Vinny, the security guard watching the tapes, picks up a phone, and places a call._

Vinny: She's stirring.

Angel (v.o. on phone): Good eye, keep on the cage. If she does anything else, _anything_, drop the steel reinforced doors.

Vinny: Yes, sir.

_Shot to Angel's office, where Wesley is scouring over his mystical texts. Angel makes a sour face and places the phone back into its cradle. _

Angel: I hate that word.

Wesley (looks up over his text): What word is that, Angel?

Angel (grumbles): Sir.

Wesley: Right, well, it's only proper to use such language when conversing with someone of authority and in your case…

Angel: I'm the authority. I get that, Wesley.

Wesley: Of course, my apologies.

Angel (points to books): Anything jumping out at you?

Wesley: Well, if you're looking for a spell on how to conjure past lives, I've got that.

Angel: So, you've got nothing?

Wesley (scowls): I sure hope Fred has found some answers by now.

_Shot to Fred working in her lab. She is stirring a bluish liquid in a beaker. Camera zooms in on the solution and she slams the beaker down, causing it to splatter._

Fred: Dag nabbit, that's the third test.

Gunn: Dag nabbit?

Fred: You can take the girl out of the country, but this country bumpkin will always be a…

Gunn: Bumpkin?

Fred: Yeah…sounds a lot better when you interchange city with country.

Gunn: Nah…you'll always be a bumpkin…a cute bumpkin.

Fred (blushes): Oh, Charles, save the flattery for when I come up with something.

Gunn: I'll remember that. So, what's the deal with those pills?

Fred: Aspirin laced with a stimulant. Had the appeal of keeping the vampire at bay, but in a nutshell, she might as well have been popping Skittles. Her toxicology shows that whatever those pills were laced with, it's mystical. And I've got nothing and I mean, nothing, remotely close in this lab.

Gunn: Angel's not going to like this.

Angel (walks into lab): Not going to like what?

_Selah stirs in the cage and rubs the site of her injection. She mumbles something incoherent and struggles to stand up. She takes a look around and snaps her neck toward the cameras. She shows her fangs and laughs. She parades around the cage, rattling the bars, screaming and laughing, until the door opens. Spike enters, puffing on a cigarette._

Spike: Fancy some shackles to go along with your cell?

Selah: Rather some company.

Spike: Right and I much prefer the receiving end of Angel's fists. Not going to happen, sugar plum.

Selah: Not like the thought hasn't run across that filthy mind of yours.

Spike: Oh, it's been run, rewound, and slow mo-ed, and it was bloody good.

Selah (sarcastically): It's amazing how your hand still works.

Selah: So how long do they think they can keep me in this steel cage?

Spike (turns to look around): Word is, things don't look too good for you. Shame really, I was just starting to like you.

Selah (mocks): Pity.

Selah (awfully pale): What will it take to get a girl a drink around here?

Spike: You haven't drunk?

Selah (scoffs): Well…I _tried._

Spike: Right, well, Fred's a fighter and while she looks sweet enough to eat, I'd stay away from her.

Selah: Pig's blood? Otter? A freakin' rat? _Give…me…something!_

Spike: See what I can do, poppet.

_Spike turns his back on Selah in the cage and heads up the concrete stairs of the basement leading to the only exit in the spacious, yet dreary compartment. Selah watches with malicious intrigue as he takes his time up each step. He knocks twice and the guard lets him out. The metal clang of the door reverberates. Selah laughs quietly._

Selah: See you soon, Spike.

_Cut back to Fred's lab. Angel is pacing the room, his hands flailing. Gunn and Fred stand on waiting for him to stop shouting in order to get a word in._

Angel: Time line? When was she dosed?

Fred (mumbles): Finally.

Angel (furrows brow): Say something?

Fred: Her pills were laced and swapped about a week ago, in my estimation.

Angel (to Gunn): Get to security. Run every camera, every angel, going in and out of this damn place. Locate her…locate the piece of scum that has it out for her.

Gunn: Why do you automatically think they're after her?

Angel: Because she's the one losing her soul.

Fred: Angel…he has a point…

Angel: What point is that, Fred?

Gunn: That whoever or whatever did this to her, may have done it to get to you. To distract you, while something bigger's about to go down.

Angel (determined): I want three men on the cameras, you oversee them. Report to me, anything, _anything_ that appears suspicious.

_Angel walks to the lab doors but turns back. He has one hand on the glass door, ready to push it open._

Angel: I'm _not _distracted.

_Angel leaves. Gunn looks at Fred._

Gunn: Right. I'll watch the cameras, but someone ought to watch him.

Fred: I'll say. He's more distracted than a donkey in heat.

Gunn (laughs): Don't ever let him hear you say that…_ever._

_Spike's at Harmony's desk, attempting to socialize, rather, woo her into giving him access to the blood bank. She's twirling a pen, smacking on her gum, and staring blankly into his eyes._

Harmony: Not going to happen, puppy, no matter how much you try to bait me.

Spike (grins): C'mon beautiful, you can pick out the blood. It's like a smorgasbord for us creatures of the night.

Harmony (blows a bubble with her gum): Nope!

Spike (winks): It's private.

Harmony (jumps up then recomposes herself): Let's go!

Spike (o.s.) It's pathetic, really.

_Spike, fighting off a bitter Harmony, leaves the blood bank. She's calling after him, calling him a louse, liar, and manipulator. Spike grins and nods._

Spike: I am, aren't I?

_Spike reenters the basement, carrying two bags of otter blood. While he would have preferred pig, it was the one type that was in excess. No one would miss it. He juggles them as he approaches Selah and grins. She reaches out from the cage, but Spike pulls back._

Spike: Tsk, tsk, nobody appreciates a needy woman.

Selah (rolls eyes): _Nobody?_

Spike: Right, there was that time in London, but hey, I had needs of my own.

Selah: I'm hungry, Spike. _Don't _ruin my appetite.

_Spike places one bag on the chair that they have for whomever is watching her and opens the seal on the second one and walks over to Selah's cage. He pushes the bag through, but Selah catches his wrist. She yanks him, full force, into the cage, rendering him unconscious. She watches as he falls to the floor, before she takes a few steps back from the cage door and then runs and kicks the door in. The bars, bend, just enough for her to squeeze through. Before the guards could get to her in time, she had filled up on blood, licked her lips clean, and roundhouse kicked the one in the face sending him flying into the wall. The second, wary, was easy prey. He attempted to spar with her, but she caught his arm, bent it backward and snapped it. He yelped at the pain. She silenced him with a cold fist to the face. With no one to set the alarm, Selah flew up the stairs, out the door, and was free to roam Wolfram & Hart. She was caught off guard as someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into one of the smaller corridors, a hand over her mouth. Sticking her neck with a needle, she limply fell into the mysterious person's arms. The person reached to their ear, pressed what could only have been a transmitter, and spoke._

Dean: We have her.

_Seconds later, the lights went out in all of Wolfram & Heart. The cameras went off line. The computers were down as well. Angel and Wesley were in his office at the time of the incident. Gunn was making his way up to Angel's office, but the elevator shut down. The only light in Fred's lab was the blue flame under one of her beakers. Spike still lay unconscious at the foot of the cell. Dean hefted Selah up over his broad shoulders and stalked out of the corridor. Making sure they weren't seen, he approached the rear loading deck. Carrying Selah proved tiresome, but the look on his boss' face would be worth it. They finally had something Angel would do anything for…give anything for. _


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Scene opens.

_Dimly lit apartment bedroom is draped with dark curtains, drawn closed to keep out the sun and possible spectators. The apartment building hasn't been used in years, so the recent activity may bring unwanted attention. A figure lays on the bed; arms and ankles shackled to the metal posts of the bed frame. Close up of their face. Selah's eyes open. She blinks a few times, adjusting to the darkness. A light under the doorway attracts her attention and she fidgets with her shackles. Grunting as she attempts to pull herself free, her wrists ache and shed blood. The door opens. _

Dean (smirks): First time being handcuffed to a bed?

Selah (mutters through gag): Bite…me.

Dean (laughs): That's your area of expertise.

_He removes the gag from her and she swallows a few deep breaths. The air is musty and she picks up a few scents from the previous owners. Apparent that they are deceased, would explain why she is there in the first place. That or being drugged. She runs her tongue against her pearly whites and realizes she hasn't any fangs. _

Selah (confident): You drugged me.

Dean: Yes.

Selah (confused): Why? I was nearly turned, why the change of heart?

Dean (scoffs): No change. You were volatile; an asset we weren't willing to lose.

Selah: So what? I'm in remission?

Dean: For the time being.

Selah: He'll find you, you know.

Dean (grins): That was the plan.

Selah: Plan?

Dean: The boss, he has had it up to here (Dean pauses and raises a hand to his forehead) with your lover's unbelievable notion that he can "change the ways" of Wolfram and Hart.

Selah: Your boss? Obviously. You couldn't plan this without someone drawing you the figures.

_Dean advances, a stake drawn in one hand, the other, a syringe. He leans down, his nose an inch from Selah's._

Dean: Play nice and you'll get the stake in the end.

Selah: And if I don't?

Dean: Then you get this (he twirls the syringe in his hand like a pencil).

Selah (furrows brow): A shot?

Dean: Not just any shot. An overdose of a serum that will turn you, fully. Goodbye soul. Hello Apocalypse.

_Selah turns her face from Dean's. She swallows a bad taste; one she recalls from the guard she drank dry. Her eyes cloud over with regret. Her soul, for the moment is safe. But at what cost?_

Selah: I'll do whatever it is you or your damn boss wants. Just leave Angel and the others out of this.

Dean: Can't.

Selah: Can't?

Dean: Not in the blueprints. This is as much it is about you and it is _them. _

_Back at Wolfram and Hart, Gunn, security, and Angel are perusing through countless surveillance videos. Angel points to the screen on the left._

Angel: There. Rewind that.

Security guard: On it.

Gunn: That our girl?

Angel: Right before the lights went out.

Gunn: Wait! Zoom in.

_The security tech does as he's told._

Gunn: You see that? One minute she's all alone, then the next, _he_ shows up.

_They watch Selah fight off the man but is subdued by a needle in the neck. Something falls to the floor, before the lights all go out._

Angel: Run the tapes with whatever gadgets you have in this place and put a name to that face. Now!

Gunn: He knew where to find her.

Angel: He _knew _her.

Angel (to Tech): Find him on the premises. Go back as far as you can on those tapes.

Angel (to Gunn): I'm going down there to see what I can find.

_Angel opens the door. _

Angel: Stay on those tapes. Call me when you get something useful.

Gunn: Got it.

_Angel walks out and slams straight into Spike who is holding something in his hand._

Spike (pulls at his shirt): Easy, mate.

Angel: I don't have time for you.

Spike: Make time, then.

_Spike holds up a trinket dangling from torn leather._

Spike: Seems your lady of the night dropped this.

_Angel takes the trinket and rolls in over in his hand. Camera zooms in on the torn leather. Angel smirks._

Angel: She didn't drop it. She pulled it off her assailant.

Spike: What do you make of it?

_Angel walks toward the elevator, presses a button and turns to Spike._

Angel: I get this to Wesley and we'll find out.

Spike (indignant): _We._

Angel (impatient): We?

Spike: I found it. I gave it to you. We'll take it to Wesley.

Angel: Let's go.

_Interior of Wesley's office. Books, parchments, a magnifying glass, lay scattered across his cherry oak desk. Wesley is mulling over one of his books, completely lost in thought. He doesn't hear Spike and Angel enter. Angel tosses the trinket onto the book Wesley's reading._

Wesley (perturbed): Simple knock would do.

Angel: Selah ripped that from whoever or whatever took her.

Wesley: Hmm…I've seen this symbol before.

Spike: I knew the old bugger of a Watcher still had it in him

Wesley: Moving on.

_Wesley pulls out a few books from a bookcase and fingers through them. He tosses one after another onto the piles on his desk. Finally he finds what he is looking for._

Wesley: Right, yes, here we are. It's a protection charm. Predates Mosaic era. Predates you, even.

_He looks at Angel._

Angel: So it's old.

Spike: Don't remind him. He'll go brood in a corner and we don't have the time for that.

Angel (frustrated): Protection? From what?

Wesley: Let's find out, shall we?

_Wesley summons a text._

Wesley: Ancient runes of the Shukhara period.

_Symbols and text appear in his once blank book. He runs his fingers up and down the symbols until he finds the one they are looking for. He taps a finger on the page and slams the book down._

Wesley: The Takhara rune of invisibility; cloaks whomever wears it from enemies; evades mystics, magiks, and the like. May be worn as a trinket around one's neck or for permanence, inked into one's skin.

Spike: Bloody tattoos?

Wesley: Appears so. Looks like we're dealing with someone who doesn't want to be recognized.

Angel: I don't.

Wesley (confused): Don't?

Angel: Recognize him. We got him on tape, right after Selah was smuggled out of here. She must have pulled the rune off of him, because that's when he appeared out of nowhere on the videos.

Wesley: I'll see what else I can find.

_He pauses. Unsure of what to say._

Wesley: Angel, we'll get her back.

_Angel stares off. We see a time in Angel's past. Selah is standing at the door to his mansion in Sunnydale. Cut to the interior of the mansion. Angel is leaning up against the door, his forehead pressed against door. His hands are flat. Cut to exterior. Selah's hands, too, are pressed against the door. They are mirroring one another. Selah hesitates to knock. Selah instead puts two fingers to her lips, kisses them, and places her fingers atop the gothic laughing stone, Angel has as a knocker. She walks away. Angel opens door. He silently watches her get into Giles' car. He doesn't go after her. Selah slams the door to the car and as a single tear falls from her eye, the heavens open up and the rain pours down._

_Wolfram and Hart, present day. Wesley's office. Rain begins to beat against the glass windows. _

Angel: I lost her once. I'm not going to lose her again.

Wesley (nods): You have my word.

Spike: Let's get goin' then. Time to save the girl.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

_Gunn and security guard are still reviewing the tapes from the week. The phone rings and Gunn picks it up never taking his eyes off the small screen._

Gunn: Yeah?

_Gunn pulls his eyes from the screen and takes a deep breath before speaking._

Gunn: How far back?

Gunn (nods): Got it.

_Taps security guard on the shoulder and instructs him to rewind the tapes as far back as two weeks. _

_Shot back to Angel and Spike walking the long corridors of Wolfram & Heart. Spike is talking Angel's ear off but Angel is distracted. His patience is running low and ignoring Spike isn't as easy as it usually is. Angel stops abruptly and puts a hand up._

Angel: Do me a favor?

Spike: Sure thing, mate.

Angel: Shut the hell up.

_Angel turns on his heel after seeing Spike's palor face seem to fade even whiter. He leaves Spike with his mouth agape and Angel smiles for the first time. He rolls his eyes as he hears Spike's voice from five feet away._

Spike: You shut the hell up…bloody ponce.

_Harmony sees Spike flustered and raises an eyebrow as she pushes past him._

Harmony: Heard Selah pulled a fast one on you.

Spike (cocky): Sorta like I did with you, then?

Harmony: Ass.

Spike: Skank.

Harmony: I love it when you talk dirty.

Spike: I love it when you don't talk at all, love.

_Spike walks away leaving Harmony in the hallway. She had hit a sore spot; Selah did pull a fast one on him and he wasn't proud of it. That's why he had to get her back, if it wasn't for helping Angel, it was to make sure she got what was coming to her. _

Spike: Ain't going to have you make me look like a bloody idiot, (he scoffs), I can do that on my own.

Angel throws open the doors to his office and runs into Spike, literally. His brows are furrowed and he's pulling at the collar of his dress shirt.

Spike: A bit redundant, ain't it?

Angel: What?

Spike: Runnin' into me and all.

Angel: Wasn't planned.

Spike: Right, so what's got your panties in a bunch?

Angel: Gunn's got something on the videos.

_Angel and Spike take the elevator to meet Gunn. Gunn is pacing in front of the door waiting their arrival. He looks to Spike and Angel shakes his head._

Angel: Can't shake him. It's alright.

Spike: Hell yeah it's alright.

Gunn: We found him. About a week and a half ago, he ran into Selah.

_Gunn taps the screen and the video plays. The man does run into Selah, literally and Spike mumbles,_

Spike: What's with you suits and knocking people over?

Angel: He's not one of us.

Spike (curious) Us?

Angel: He's not employed here.

Gunn: Watch here, it's slight, but you'll be able to catch it.

They watch the video play out; Selah and Dean are apparently chatting, as they pick up her belongings that were scattered on the floor. Spike and Angel are watching with intensity and they both speak in unison,

Angel: Son of a bitch.

Spike: A bit cheeky don't you think, how'd she _not _notice his slight of hand?

Angel looks to the time stamp and recalls the night after Spike beat him to the cup of Perpetual Torment. Angel sighs, noticing that she's leaving the outside of his office, where he admitted to Gunn that he wasn't in it to win it, so to speak.

Angel: She heard me.

Spike: Heard you what?

Angel: It makes no difference, run a scan on that son of a bitch's face. I want a name.

Gunn: Angel, even if we find him, that doesn't mean we'll…

_Angel catches Gunn by the collar of his shirt and holds him up against the wall. Gunn raises his hands in protest. Spike literally pulls Angel off of Gunn. Gunn massages his neck_.

Angel: If you even speak the words "never find her" you better be damn well sure, you got it?

Gunn (gasping) Easy, easy, yeah, I got it.

Spike: Don't take it out on him, you blockhead. He's just stating the obvious.

Angel: I don't want to hear it. Stop walking around me as if I'm fragile and find her.

_He looks to Gunn and orders,_

Angel: Run the damn scans.

_Angel leaves the room in a huff and Spike shrugs off after him. He calls out to Angel, but Angel blows him off. Spike gives up and goes off in a new direction. He heads to the corridor where he found the rune. Maybe he'd be able to pick up a scent, something. Unbeknownst to him, Angel is on his way to doing the same thing._

_Shot to the room where Selah is being held. The curtains are drawn, but there's sunlight sneaking its way through the slots on the blinds. She narrows her eyes and watches the door for any sign of Dean. She hasn't seen him since he threatened her with that needle._

Selah: Freakin' long ass needle.

_She flinches as she tries again to slip her wrists through the cuffs. The more she struggles however, the tighter they form around her skin. She's wrenched her wrists and the metals dug into her skin. She can smell the blood drying. Her stomach twists but she manages to keep the hungry beast at bay. She uses all the abnormal strength she can muster, brings her knees as close to her chest as possible and kicks at the metal bars. The bed squeaks from the force and she manages to move the bed barely an inch across the wooden floors. She catches her breath and waits for any sounds outside of the door, hears nothing, and kicks again. She does this repeatedly until the bars collapse to the floor. Her legs now free, she pulls herself into a sitting position, her arms unbearably uncomfortable above her head. She sits on her legs and eyes the bed frame. If she can kick it free, she could slide the cuffs down and around and have a fighting chance if Dean ever came back._

Selah: I should have never come back.

_She kicks at the bedpost with tremendous force. She sees Angel's face after their tryst upon her arrival. The way he looked at her, as if it were old times. She kicks again._

Selah: What was I thinking?

_She kicks a third time, her body arches forward with the metal bars, and she falls halfway off the bed. She cringes as her arms stretch forward with the bed frame and feels something pop. She grimaces as she pulls herself free of the frame and pops her shoulder back into place._

Selah(pained): Son of a…!

_She inches towards the bedroom door and manages to open it a crack. She peers out and notices a phone. She wonders if it works and without hesitation, she walks towards it and picks it up. There's a dial tone. Selah phones the operator and asks for Wolfram & Heart. The operator puts her through_.

Selah: Get me Angel.

_Back at Wolfram & Heart Angel and Spike are searching the corridor, neither of them picking up any scent. A man, in his early thirties, pokes his head out of one of the offices, and calls him._

Man: Sir?

Angel(frustrated): When will you people realize…

_He trails off as the man waves him towards the phone in his hand._

Man: Selah on line one for you, Sir.

Angel: Of course she is.

_Angel stalks towards the office, grabs the phone, and speaks into it._

Angel: Selah? Are you okay?

Selah: A bit sore, but fine, for now.

Angel: Where are you?

Selah: No idea. I'm in this abandoned house with cryptic symbols all over the damn place.

Angel: Runes.

Selah: What?

Angel: Wesley thinks they are protective runes, used by whomever it was to take you, to hide in plain sight.

Selah: His name's Dean. He's some lap dog to a bigger bad.

Angel: Are you alone?

Selah: For now. I can make a run for it.

Angel: It's two o'clock. The sun's at its highest point.

Selah: So?

Angel: Don't attempt it. You can't walk out that door.

Selah(laughs): Like hell I can't.

Angel: Selah!

_Angel screams into the phone, but she has hung up on him. He calls Gunn and has a trace run on the call. Spike looks on and raises a blonde eyebrow_.

Spike: So I take it she's fine, then?

Angel: She's making a run for it.

Spike: Bloody hell!

Angel: Meet me in the carport.

Spike: You can't think you'll be able to find her?

Angel: I'll find her.

_Selah hangs up the phone and makes a move towards the front door. She hesitates. Angel's right. If what Dean did to her, the pills, she'll never make it. But she hasn't felt different; in fact she feels as she did when she showed up to Wolfram & Heart. She feels in control of herself. She opens the door and squints; being held in that dark room makes her cringe, but she doesn't burn. No, she steps one foot out, her hands cuffed together, but over her eyes, shielding them from the sun. she exhales, and takes another step forward. She's in a rundown neighborhood; houses boarded up, a few children playing on burnt grass yards, they watch her approach. They stare up at her and her shiny handcuffs._

Child: Lady? Hey Lady? You okay?

Selah: Where am I?

Child: Downtown Hollywood.

Selah: I can't be.

_The children laugh and the oldest one_ smirks,

Child 2: Almeda Avenue.

Selah: What?

Child 2: This is Almeda. Don't you know nothin' lady?

Selah: Have you seen the man that lives there?

_She points back at the house she has emerged from. The children look at one another and back at her, confused._

Child 1: Ain't nobody livin' there anymore.

Child 2: Until you.

Selah: You sure?

Child 1: 'Course we're sure. Bernie's been dead for a few weeks. His sons cleaned up and moved out.

Child 2: Then you showed up.

Selah: Did you see me?

Children(confused): Duh.

Selah(impatient): When?

Child 2: Last week.

Selah(flabberghasted): I've never been here before.

Child 3: Sure you have, with that man.

Selah: What man? I thought you said you?

_Selah stops talking. Something wasn't right about this situation. She scanned the street and noticed nobody was outside except these children. It was too quiet for the midday to be as empty as it appeared. She started to back away from the children, when they all stood up, and followed her. _

Selah: Thanks for your help.

Child 3: Where are you going, Selah?

Selah(shocked): What did you just call me?

Child 2(grins): You heard him.

_Something innate alerted her to the danger she was in. they were just children, not nearly ten, twelve the latest. But the way they were advancing on her, why didn't she notice what they were doing? The bats in their hands, which they swung back and forth, menancing almost. Why was she wasting her time talking to these children, when she should be finding her way back to Angel._

_Selah did the only thing she could do; she ran. Which was harder than it looked, having no ability to swing her arms, it was as if she was running in quicksand. The harder she tried, the slower she was being pulled back. Were they gaining on her? She didn't want to fight them, hurt them, but as she ran, the doors opened on houses as she passed by, men, women, and more children, exited their homes, each brandishing a weapon of some sort._

Selah: Great.

_She scans the street and notices a car at the corner. She runs for it, but is pelted by something, blunt, which hits her on the shoulder, another object hits her on the back of the skull. She eyes the bricks and feels her anger boiling inside of her. _

Selah: Trapped in the freakin' Twilight Zone.

_Selah opens the door to the parked car, searches for keys. Not in the visor, not in the cup holder, with hope she opens the glove compartment and finds a screwdriver. She inserts the tip into the ignition and jumpstarts the car. Grateful for the piece of knowledge she picked up from her high school days, she hit the pedal with force, and sped to the right off of Almeda_

Selah: Ha! Look at me now, Buff.

_In front of her was a crowd of people, no, a swarm, waiting for her. Her face morphs and she shakes her head, knowing it's her only way out. Selah slams her foot on the gas pedal and heads straight for the mob of people. She plows through them, and screams as the first body to hit the windshield is a teenager._

Selah(whispers): I'm sorry.

_She continues to drive until she realizes she's going in circles. There's no way out of this town. Eventually she's going to run out of gas. Then what?_

Selah: Then I'll fight them all.

_Shot to Angel and Spike driving through town. Angel has Gunn on speaker, he and Wesley have pinpointed Selah's location, using mystics. She was just outside of his reach, somewhere on Almeda. Angel continued to drive, but all he found were children playing on lawns, a man delivering the mail, an old woman watering her flowers. He slams his hands onto the steering wheel in frustration._

Angel: Where the hell is she?

Spike: You do know we're going 'round and 'round?

Angel: Wesley, are you sure, Almeda?

_Angel awaits confirmation and suddenly he sees something out of the corner of his eye; the street sign, it appears to fade in and out, like a glimmer. He brakes the car. Spike looks at him in horror._

Spike: What the hell, Angel?

Angel: This place, it's too quiet. Why aren't those kids in school?

_He looks in the rearview and notices that the mailman is now three houses back, delivering mail to the same houses. He peers at the old woman and notices that her garden is overflowing; water is pooling around her feet, yet she doesn't move._

Angel: He's been to that same house three times. And that woman, she's just standing there, with a flood of dirt at her feet.

Spike: Case of senility maybe?

Gunn(on speaker): Angel, where did you say you were again?

Angel: Almeda Avenue. Downtown Hollywood. Where you sent me.

Gunn: Right, but the map's showing me, that Almeda's been under construction for months now. No way in or out.

Wesley: Angel, have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?

Angel: Now that you mention it.

Wesley: Angel, there seems to be something mystical shielding that neighborhood from our scanners. Fred and I believe you may be caught in a…

Angel: Loop? This blocks on some mystic time loop. Which means…

Wesley: That Selah's experiencing the same things. There must be a conversion point, something that appears one way, then another. It will be brief.

Angel: The street sign.

_Shot to Selah turning right, for the tenth time, the same mob, the same teen, hitting her windshield. No matter what she aimed to do, she wound up in the same spot. She drove threw them, again, and parked the car. To her left she could see the street sign. Almeda Avenue. Almost a glimmer of something out of the ordinary catches her eye and she puts the car into gear and slams her foot on the gas, heading straight for the glimmer she saw. The speedometer reads 50, 65, 70 miles per hour and she floors it, bracing for impact, but catching her breath when she glides through the Almeda sign and crashes into a tree. Two figures run towards her, calling out her name, but she falls into an unconscious state, as hands sweep her out of the car, and cradle her close._

Angel: Spike, drive.

Spike: Don't boss me around.

Angel glares at him and Spike surrenders.

Spike: Driving.

_Fade out._


End file.
